


Today Is The Same As Yesterday

by TheLastLife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dead People, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Kid Daryl Dixon, M/M, Multi, Nice Lori Grimes, Pedophilia, Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone, Protective Glenn Rhee, Protective Rick Grimes, Sexual Abuse, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLife/pseuds/TheLastLife
Summary: Rick, Daryl and the group head for the CDC. Carl takes a wrong decision and someone will pay the consequences.A bite, an infected person, a probable experimental cure."Where I am?""The last thing you remember?"





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. the english isn't my lenguage.. sorry  
> ATTENTION TO TAGS, ABUSE DESCRIBED!! ABUSE DESCRIBED !! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, PAY ATTENTION WHEN READ THIS ... GOOD LIFE

Rick Grimes had finally reunited with his family.  
The recovery mission for Merle Dixon had not gone as planned. The man was gone, the only thing certain was that he was missing his right hand.  
The minor Dixon had not taken it badly as everyone expected, perhaps he was convinced that his brother was certainly alive.  
Back in the camp, they found a dramatic situation. The Walkers had invaded the area and killed many people. They had to move, they were not safe.

Back in the camp, they found a dramatic situation. The Walkers had invaded the area and killed many people. They had to move, they were not safe.  
After buried their dead and burned the Walkers, they split between the camper and some cars. Daryl Dixon took the van with his bike and taking advantage of the daylight, they moved towards the CDC.  
"There's nothing here, the city is deserted, you'll kill us all, man." Shane said frustrated. He could not believe his partner did not want to hear it. He'd gone out of his way to save Lori and Carl, he would not let anyone put them in danger, not even Rick.  
He approached the former deputy and jerked him "Let's go, now!"  
"No, there's someone, I'm sure," he said, freeing himself "I know you're there, there are children!" he screamed as the dead approached numerous with their rotten skin.  
The Walkers had gathered together, surrounded the group. Carl suddenly turned away from his mother and found himself alone with a group of erscusionists who craved his flesh. The boy screamed in fear "Daddy!"

Daryl turned to the child "Shit", ran without thinking twice in his help "Resist" shouted as he overcame the putrefied, eliminating them with his faithful crossbow.  
He took the boy and hid him behind his shoulders, he would protect him. He would never have left a child in shit. If he had to die, they would die together.  
This group did not count for him, many treated him like white trash, had left his brother to die ... handcuffed on a roof in Atlanta. But this was a child, he had to save it.  
Unfortunately there were too many to kill them alone, the stink of blood and entrails was unsustainable, they were now on him. Dixon closed his eyes and protected the child with his body, perhaps he could save it at the end.

Just as he felt their hands on him, grabbing and pulling him, he closed his eyes confused. Shots echoed, screams and noise of smashed brains. Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Dale had all arrived to save them.  
Carl was still close to Daryl's shirt, he did not seem to want to get away despite the worst of it "Boy is over. You're fine, "he said, pulling him away from his body. He did not like contact, not even from a child, even if it was more bearable than with adults.

Everyone was happy that the two were fine. Carl was hugged and kissed by almost everyone. "Do not turn away again," Lori scolded. She would die if something happened to her child.  
A pat on the shoulder and immense gratitude were shown to Dixon, who tried in every way to escape attention. "Thanks, I can not tell you how grateful I am." Rick wished he had never left Merle on that roof, now more than before. He owed his son's life to this introverted and a little wild man.  
With more aggressiveness than before, he returned to attack the entrance to the center "I know you're there, you're condemning us to death!" He cried, his face red and his hair glued to his sweaty forehead.  
They had lost hope, Rick was convinced he had made a hole in the water. He could not keep all these people safe, he was not sure of his choices.  
Resigned, they turned to leave but a new herd was reaching them. Panicked they looked at the surrounding area ... needed an escape, a shelter.  
An iron noise, the door was opening and an armed man introduced himself "Some of you are infected?" he asked suspiciously. "No," Rick answered.

he group is welcomed by Edwin Jenner, a medical researcher. The doctor explains to the group that his colleagues have fled or died, he is the only one left. "Has any of you been bitten?" he asks scrupulously. They all shake their heads, none of them had been in close contact with those beings. After a warm shower for everyone, Edwin had them seated in a living room. The scientist admitted that he did not know where the epidemic had taken place. Daryl sat in a chair, with Carl standing next to him like a faithful dog. Now he could not take it off again, a real problem. "What do you have there?" Andrea said in a high voice. Daryl turned to look at her and with his hand touched his shoulder, on the shoulder blade. He could not get there, damn it! The doctor ran right away, moved the boy's shirt and managed the scratch. "Were the Walkers?" the uncertain tone made him tremble. "When you ran to protect Carl," Lori said, her face full of remorse. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The child's desperate cry brought Dixon back to reality. He had no reason to be sorry, he did not have to cry for someone like him. "Hey kid, look at me," Carl managed to stop and look him in the eye "Do you think it's your fault?" Ptss, it's not my choice, I'd do it a hundred times, "he said calmly. It was not a lie, he really would have done it.

The doctor listened to how the young man got that scratch. A stranger who put his own life at risk for another's child must have been a good person. They had nothing to lose, no more "Before my colleague disappeared, we were able to synthesize what we thought was the antitodo, we tested it only once and besides various side effects, the guinea pig died anyway. I do not know what side effects you might encounter, "Jenner explained.  
The group squeezed together, as if seeking comfort from each other.  
"Try it," Rick said. "You can not give up, there's hope." Dixon looked at him suspiciously, if he had to die he wanted to do it his own way and not injecting strange colored stuff into his veins.  
"Please, Daryl, try it, you can not die because of me." Carl came up to take his hand, which made him stiffen but did not move away, not at least at once.  
"I'm not going anywhere, kid," he looked at the doctor. "Let's do it," he said shrugging. he really did not have anything to lose at this point, it would soon become worm food.

The doctor escorted them to the laboratory where they would all carry out a blood test, just for safety.  
Injected the antitodo to the young redneck, a blue vial with a big iron needle. At the sight, Dixon grimaced. He had passed every misadventure in his life, yet the stupid needles always make their effect.  
Confident and hopeful they went to the dining room, where a rich and exquisite dinner awaited them. Dishes of every kind were present on the long table and how they could not miss even fine wines. Everybody got drunk, Carl wanted to taste the wine but did not like it, much to Lori's relief and giggles from the others.  
Glenn just did not hold alcohol, he looked like a pepper ready to burst.  
All of them had a real bed where they could rest. Little by little, everyone slipped into their rooms to rest. Dixon was locked for security. In the event that the antitodo would not have achieved the desired effect.

Early in the morning Rick and Lori reached the hall where they had left the others the night before. On the couch they found Glenn with the aftermath of the "Do not say anything, please," says the Korean. They could not restrain a laugh as they passed by him to sit down.  
Each member of the group came slowly for breakfast, even Carl and Sophia had woken up, loaded and full of life.  
Looking around the room, Shane nodded to the doctor, there was only one person missing.  
The men went to the young "Daryl" room and knocked Rick. He hoped that everything went in the best way, he had not immediately linked with the young but in the short period spent together he managed to see the true nature of the blond redneck. He was not like his brother, he would have bet on his balls.  
There was no answer, faces frowned ... could still try "Daryl" said this time louder. Nothing, but in the silence there were not even complaints or growls.

The doctor took the keys out of the room and carefully opened the door. Shane and Rick were armed and watched the inside of the room by a crack in the door. All quiet. The bed was slightly crumpled, they approached. With nods and a silent count "Three, two, one" Rick lifted the sheet and what he saw slipped the curtain from his hand. "What the fuck does this mean?" Shane snarled at the doctor. If it was a joke, it was really bad taste. A small child with long blond hair was curled up in a fetal position on the mattress. "It's incredible" the scientist rejoiced "We had not found this kind of side effect ... If only I could understand how it was possible, I would have the solution against death" he said approaching to observe the child and touch it. That simple touch made the child jump, who immediately grabbed the knife that had under the pillow, too big in his hands but still managed to handle it quite properly. The ice-blue eyes narrowed toward the doctor's obvious discomfort. It was Daryl Dixon, they could not go wrong ... even if it was restricted.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a great job, I hope to take the hand. I had time to write the second chapter too.  
> well accepted comments

The men watched the child. The long blonde fringe almost fell on his eyes, the expression sullen and the knife still lifted "Daryl" cautiously Rick called him. They had no idea if he recognized them or if he had suddenly forgotten about them all.  
"Hmm?" he grunted in response. Well, he recognized them. After a moment the boy raised his eyebrows, surprised by the high pitch of his voice. What the hell was going on?

He looked at the hand that grabbed the knife, the handle seemed so big or maybe ... wait his hand had shrunk! He looked at himself without lowering his guard. The feet were noticeably small, the short legs "What the fuck" he scream in panic "What the fuck did you do, cheap doctor?" he asked hysterically, he even looked scared.  
Of course it should not be easy to find yourself in the middle of the apocalypse in the minute body of a child of how old? It was hard to say, it seemed really small.  
If it could be considered a positive thing, at least his mind was not as backward as the physicist. He remembered all his life (although he would have gladly forgotten), the people in the camp and where he was.  
T-Dog was stunned, a grin on his face ... he was trying not to laugh. The situation was really funny "We'll have to find that kind of leash so you do not get away?" he asked, laughing as he gave Shane a playful nudge. The latter covered his mouth not to laugh and with a cough he returned seriously.  
"There's no fucking laugh" the child threatened, no matter how threatening he might be a little brat a little over a meter and thin, too thin.

"It's extraordinary, how are you feeling?" the doctor inquired, what had just happened was incredible. The serum had brought the boy back a few years. If the world had not gone to pieces, it would have been remembered for centuries. He would have discovered the elixir of eternal youth.  
the deputy did not seem at all amused "God, we have to solve this! How long will it take to return as before?" he asked exasperated to the doctor. If no one else had noticed him, they found themselves in a way populated by living dead and such a small child was not easy to manage, even if a Dixon. The panic rose in his bowels, he passed both hands in his hair to clear his mind.

Daryl, are you okay, do you hurt something?" he put the palm of his hand against the baby's forehead to see if he had a fever. It was cool and there was no trace of sweat, that was good.  
DIxon slapped Rick's hand and pouted. Grimes looked at him in surprise and then his gaze softened.  
"Damn, what do you have to look official?" growled squealing the baby "Jesus, you're adorable," Walsh snapped with a thunderous laugh.  
Annoyed and grumpy, Daryl decided it was better to leave the men in the room. He got out of bed, had to jump to do it and walked towards the door. After a few steps, a thud was heard, the baby lying on the ground. In walking the frin clothes that were too big, they got in the way, leaving him naked at the end.

" Do you need help?" Rick asked, lifting it up and pulling it out of his pants. The shirt was more than enough to cover it to the feet. "Do not touch me" the hysteria in the voice became more and more palpable, this was hell!

Daryl had never loved contact, for him being touched meant nothing more than to receive punches or straps. Even as an adult he was always elusive, the maximum he endured was Merle's hand on his shoulder ... those rare times that he did something obscene to make his big brother proud. Like when, at the age of eight, he threw rocks in the window of a colored family, he broke all the windows on the ground floor. Merle was so proud that he gave him the first pack of cigarettes. It was his for a while, in the evening the elder Dixon got drunk and accused his little brother of stealing his fucking cigarettes

By reasoning, it seemed that this transformation sensitized his senses. He felt weak and vulnerable and this led him to get angry easily.  
He ran out of the room, along the corridor and into the main hall. Actually he expected to find everyone gathered to have breakfast, he stopped when he felt all eyes focused on him.  
Before anyone could open his mouth, big hands grabbed him. Taken by surprise, he shouted in a child's voice that made the others soften. Shane had lifted him up to his chest, held him tight even though the terrified child did not move.

Rick entered the room and explained the situation to the group, including Carl and Sophia.  
"When will he come back to normal?" church Dale, the old man seemed fascinated by the evolution of the situation.  
"I can not say, there are no more tests and we need to monitor the situation 24/7," the doctor said. The man rubbed his chin with his fingers, thoughtfully "It could last for hours, days or years ... it could even start again from this age" he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"What will we do now? With him it will be all the more difficult, he can not hunt and tell me to run?" His legs are short "Andrea took stock of the situation. The woman had clashed several times with the redneck, they endured only because they were forced but the relationships were at a minimum. Not that he had opened up with the other Dixons, but at least looked at them from time to time.  
"We will do as we have always done," Lori announced. The woman owed her son's life to that man, and even if he remained a child, she would take care of him. The others nodded.

"Ahhh" a scream coming from the corridor. Shane kept his nose, visibly sore. Daryl was standing on his feet and trying to cover himself more, he felt quite naked.  
"I think he still knows how to defend himself better than most of you," T-Dog teased.  
"Dixon, tough bastards, motherfuckers," the boy commented, making everyone laugh.  
Dale notices a clock that scans the countdown and discovered that it is the time left to the reserves of electricity. Dr. Jenner trapped all the survivors electronically closing the doors of the computer room, revealing that at the exhaustion of energy there will be a decontamination with the explosion of IPT22 bombs.  
The doctor carried on the search only for a promise made to his wife, director of the center. "Dying now means dying without pain," he declared convinced.  
The survivors implored Edwin to get them out because they did not want to die, they did not want to give up without fighting.  
Despite the small size, Daryl rushed against the walls to try to open them. Seeing the useless efforts he struggled against the doctor "Son of a bitch, get us out of here" would have killed him.

Rick wanted to keep order and calm, and at one point Shane started to pound himself and give a hand to little Dixon.  
Jenner gave in, let them out, whispering something to Rick. Jacqui decided to stay with the doctor because there was nothing to wait for in the world but pain, the woman had lost all hope.  
Andrea also wanted to do the same but he abandoned the idea grace to Dale that he would never leave it there.  
They ran out of the building, Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl were ahead ... Rick lifted Daryl and shielded him with his body.  
A loud roar, the building finally exploded and the group quickly left.


	3. THREE

They were still traveling, they did not have an established goal.  
In the second car they were traveling Lory, Carl, Rick was driving and Shane sitting in the passenger seat with Daryl in his arms, who slept blissfully. The vest with wings tight on his chest, with a border of the fabric that touched the corner of his mouth. He held that head as if it were a priceless treasure.  
Rick was slightly worried, he did not inform any of his suspicions. The boy never slept, he was always awake and alert and seeing him so vulnerable and helpless he almost put him on a piece of plastic.

T-Dog was driving another car. Before leaving the center he saw the crossbow of DIxon out of the corner of the eye, decided to take it ... the boy would have to go back to the original age sooner or later and to hunt was the best weapon.  
"Mom where are we going?" Carl asked. It was boring to stay in the car for hours with nobody to play with. You could not even listen to some music, what kind of world was that?  
"Lower your voice or you'll wake up Daryl," he frowned slightly. Shane immediately dived into the role of parent for the boy. The return of Rick, who he considered a brother, forced him to take a step back with Lori and Carl ... Dixon was his new distraction, he always wanted a boy to grow and fortify. He was sure that Daryl would not give him all the trouble of ordinary children, he was a tough guy, even 4 feet tall.

Little Grimes snorted with disappointment, if Daryl had awakened he could have played with him, there was still space behind him.  
"How old do you think I have?" Lori asked suddenly. For some strange reason she felt attracted by the small body, did not want to be intrusive, but the idea of being a mother would attract her.  
"I do not know, maybe 32" Rick answered turning to his wife. With the world gone, no one of them had asked about the other's age. Daryl was probably a few years younger than him and Shane. These things were no longer important, only survival was important now. He turned to look at the street."No, I mean now ..." he snorted, looking up at the woman. The men were so obtuse of times. It was true that he needed a dictionary - planet women calls planet men-.  
"Mmh" Shane grunted, Rick's partner was thoughtful. He would have lied if he said he did not think the same thing about the woman but he was not an expert, he did not have an answer "I never had children, what I can say is that he is excessively skinny" had long observed the wrists and arms of the baby, too thin.

Small movements announced that the child was waking up. Shane glared at him, really wanted to see him rub his eyes and yawn.  
Daryl did it, stretched slightly but when he focused he became paralyzed. The man felt the stiffness "Daryl you're safe, I got you," Shane said softly.  
The child jumped up, the panic on his face. Now he seemed smaller, his shoulders bent and his eyes wandering in the car and passengers "Merle?" churches. The weak voice, more a sharp whisper.  
The men looked at each other, eyebrows raised and lips parted. What was happening now? The problems were already too many they did not need others. Before they could even think about it, Lori took over the situation "Daryl, we're friends of Merle". A mother always knew when it was time to intervene. The child was visibly frightened, if he did not remember who they were ... he did not blame him. He had woken up in a car full of strangers.  
"Where is he ?" another whisper, the little Dixon seemed less frightened by the woman.  
But then he did not really remember, everything that had happened he did not remember. This was exactly what was not needed now.  
The frost came down on them. What should he say? He could not tell the truth, he could not tell a child his brother was probably dead "He left you with us, told us to keep you safe, he would be back as soon as possible," he said, hoping he would believe it.  
The boy nodded, did not seem surprised even if he was still suspicious of the two men "is again locked up?" his face was expressionless, just like what they had learned to know at the quarry.  
Rick and Shane exchanged glances, he said it as if it were normal. Knowing Merle, the little that had known him ... they could hardly believe it.  
"No," Rick said, "He's just away, you're safe, that's important." He did not want to lie to him, they did not know what he would remember and what did not, once he came back as an adult, he did not want to scare or deceive him.

"A dick!" He shouted "I do not need anyone, I can take care of myself, I'm not a child!" He whimpered. Carl remembered, during one of his whims, the plaintive manner of speaking but without swearing. "Let me go, I'll find it," he concluded, throwing one of his glacial looks.  
"Friend, were you born with this character or did you acquire it preociously?" Walsh asked. In reality he was fascinated by the baby, he was strong and yet he could destroy it with one hand.  
"Get off me," he growled, and without warning, he punched the agent's nose "Fuck, brat" was not strong enough to break the cartilage but he heard it.  
Rick braked, the others followed him "Wow friend, calm, no one will hurt you but you do not have to," he scolded. He knew that the Dixon brothers were savages, he suspected that they had grown up like that ... but that was going well. The gnome was violent, could become a problem with Carl and Sophia. Sure, they were bigger but neither was used to boxing fights or street fights. He had to make the rules clear as soon as possible.

First he got out of the car, ran his hands through his hair and motioned for the others to reach him, not far from his car. Shane followed him. The whole group was reunited, except Lori and Carl who stayed with the little Dixon.  
"There's a new twist" the deputy intervened, hands on hips and head slightly inclined "I do not know how to tell you but now Daryl does not remember anything, is a child to all the affections" smiled, a nervous smile. Better to laugh, he thought.  
"How did it happen, will it be permanent or will it have alternate phases?" Glenn asked. The Korean seemed electrified, just like in science fiction movies he loved to watch, he thought.  
"We do not know, he's scared, Lori scares him less, it seems," Walsh intervened. "We'll treat him like a child, I think if he comes back we'll understand him"

"Who will take care of it, with the rotten people and all the rest?" asked Andrea. The group was made up of a few fighters, losing Daryl's abilities was not a good thing.  
"We will do as with Carl and Sophia, indeed, we should be more careful with him ... I think he will try to escape if we do not make him feel as soon as possible" Shane looked at these unfortunates who were becoming his family "I know it is difficult to believe but now it is our problem, I ask you only to take a look at it in case of imminent danger, for the rest I will take care of it, "he said adjusting the gun in the scabbard.  
"You're not alone, brother, Lori and I will help you in every way." Daryl saved Carl's life. "Rick put a hand on the policeman's shoulder" I know. "

"Mr. Walsh, do you think we could know him now, you know we could play," Sophia asked. The girl had approached, encouraged by her mother. Carol felt much stronger since Ed was dead and wanted to spur her daughter too, she had to do it. This was a difficult world and every left was lost.  
"I think it's a good idea" he smiled at the twelve year old "Remember to talk calm and do not make sudden gestures, it's irascible".  
Rick waved to his wife, who was looking at him from the car window. "Come on, let's meet the rest of the group," he smiled at Daryll and took him by the hand. Lori and the two children walked towards the other people. They were too many people for Daryl, so many who tried to plant their feet on the ground not to be dragged.  
"You must not be afraid, they are our friends" Carl encouraged him. He liked the baby, even if his brother would surely have made fun of him because of all those freckles. He nodded as Lori knelt down, "Are you okay?" . Why did not he have to? he had no pain anywhere and for the moment no one had beaten him.  
The woman squeezed his hand again, looked at the two hands intertwined, it was a strange thing ... he had never done so. Why was he doing it? Merle always said it was stupid, did she think he was stupid?

He wanted to get away from his grip but a voice made him jump "Hello Daryl" a tall girl with a big smile and greeted him. All those people were watching him and for a moment he felt naked. Against all odds he hid behind Lori's legs, lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes.  
"Hei Daryl, it's Glenn ... Do you like chocolate? I have a Twix bar, do you want to share it with Sophia and Carl?" he showed the dessert with raised eyebrows. He was not an expert but the children paired him and everyone liked chocolate.

Daryl loved chocolate, he had not eaten a lot, only on rare occasions ... when Merle took some of it home. He would have given hell for only one small piece "Okay, China" he said listlessly, he did not want to show his weakness.  
Glenn laughed at the name, there was no doubt it was the same Dixon they had met.  
"That's not what you said," said Dale sternly. The sullen expression of the man and the tone of the voice made the child jump.  
He did not have to make adults angry if Merle was not there, they would beat him and he could not get up for days. The boy swallowed the saliva noisily.  
"You should bring respect to the adults, child." The elder came closer and Daryl had a fucking desire to run away but all those people were looking, was not a girl "Why do not you do your old business?" Lurched forward .

"Clean your mouth, kid," Shane said. "Stand back Dale, I'll take care of that." The old man was mumbling but Shane knelt next to the child "Daryl, Glenn is your friend, he's offering you some chocolate and you'll always be nice to him" he spoke slowly and calmly. He had seen the child stiffen, the men seemed to scare him .. it was strange for one born in the woods.  
Daryl seemed to relax and nodded. Glenn unsheathed one of his smiles and divides the bar with the three children "Now are we true friends Daryl?" Sophia asked, intent on giving the first bite. Dixon did not know exactly what to do with a friend, he did not have Merle always forbid it. He shrugged, or just wanted to eat, he was really hungry.

Dale was not convinced, he did not like the child's tones. Now that they could do it, they had to straighten it up before it was too late. "We have to talk about the baby, he needs to see his attitude again," he said, taking off his fisherman's hat.  
"Now we have other priorities, we need to set it first, the rest will come later," Shane concluded and pointing to return to their cars.  
After a few miles the camper stopped, a failure to the radiator "Well gentlemen, let's see if we can find refuges and anything that can be useful," Rick said.  
"This is a cemetery," Lori noted, looking disappointed at how things were going on. He did not want to get stuck on a highway in the middle of nowhere.  
"This is a gold mine," Daryl corrected. The boy's eyes were shining, he seemed to have entered a candy factory. Carl and Sophia asked permission to look around "OK, but there must always be an adult near you," Rick said.  
"Can Daryl come too?" Carl asked, joining Sophia, the sweet eyes of the children were irresistible. "I do not need anyone's permission," growled the younger child.  
Rick and Lori rolled their eyes. "Is it okay with you, brother?" he asked and Shane smiled "Okay, beware little explorers"

"Can Daryl come too?" Carl asked, joining Sophia, the sweet eyes of the children were irresistible. "I do not need anyone's permission," growled the younger child.  
Rick and Lori rolled their eyes. "Is it okay with you, brother?" he asked and Shane smiled "Okay, beware little explorers"  
The children rummaged in the cars stopped, Carl mimed a gun and aimed at the head of a walker locked in a car "What are you doing?" Sophia asked, Daryl ra her side.  
"What is it ?" asked the younger child curiously, he passed his friend and wiped the glass with his sleeve to be able to see well. "It's a walker," the girl whispered. "They're dangerous, they never have to touch you." The adults kill them by hitting them in the head, "he explained.  
Daryl was fascinated by these rotting bodies that snarled and moved their jaws to grab anything "Let's open up" he said pulling the door. "NO" Sophia was terrified, those disgusting things could bite them.

The decaying woman was moving slowly, trying to get out of the car "You have to hit them in the head, did you say?" . Sophia nodded weeping and Carl squeezed her hand but her eyes were on the ambulant.  
The child grabbed a sharp piece of wood and approached the Walker, still seated at the driver's seat because he was locked by the seat belt, and pushed him with all his might in the skull. Blood and rotten smell penetrated the nostrils of the children. Sophia ran away crying.

"Cool" Carl said, smiling "it was fantastic". Inspecting the car Carl saw something interesting. He picked up some scabbards and I found many blades inside.  
"Shane, SHane! Guara what we found" the kids ran to the policeman, enthusiastic.  
"wuò wuò, kids, show up here," said the man. "Nice job" he examined the weapons, they would surely have been useful.  
"Can I have one?" Carl asked, it was he who found them.

"Ask your parents, man" he covered his eyes from the sun, the days were really hot.  
Carol and Sophia came from behind a flaming red car, the girl still upset "What's up with CArol?" Walsh asked, straightened up to meet the woman. Being responsible for an entire group was really tiring, everyone turned to them for every little thing.  
"Maybe you should ask Daryl," said the annoyed woman. The girl was holding the fabric of her mother's shirt in her fist. She was the biggest but because of her life with Ed she was very shy and fearful. During his career he had responded to many calls for domestic abuse, unfortunately.  
"Daryl?" the man lowered himself to the level of the child, he wanted to look him in the eye. Dixon raised his eyebrows, what did he want?  
"Tell him," Sophia said, the child did not consider her.  
"Tell him or I will do it," he continued, the girl had never lied to her mother and would not have started now because of a disobedient brat!  
Daryl did not accept the threats, they were something that got in trouble, he knew. Merle had always told him that he had to beat his ass to anyone who threatened him, he had to bring his pride high. But now she was in trouble, she had always known that women did not touch each other and that if they said no, it was not ... even if she did not understand the dynamics.

At the third warning of the girl, the boy came up to great strides, watching mother and daughter with thin eyelids "Tell him" blew Sophia.  
Daryl tightened his fists, his knuckles turned white.  
"Well, I'll do it." Daryl opened a car door and stuck a wooden stick into the skull of a walker, "threw out the thirteen-year-old girl.  
The adults stopped, everyone stopped doing what was going on and they went "What have you done?" Lori said accusingly, "He could have bitten you! He could have bitten Carl or Sophia!" he almost shouted.  
The boy jumped, closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow that never came. They had not hit him but if he was wrong because they did not beat him?  
These people were really strange, where was his brother?

"Let's all calm down" the voice of RIck resounded "Why did you do it?" He asked the child, he knelt next to his colleague, their legs touched.  
"I wanted to try, I can do it, I've killed so many things, I can kill these assholes," he said innocently. If he did not hunt he would not eat, if he did not kill some ferocious animal he could kill him during the night ... it was not very different from what he had always done. Why these people seemed so upset is even angry?  
Fucking city people! He thought, kicking the stones from the hot asphalt.  
"Walker!" Dale screamed, a huge herd of walkers was reaching them.  
Everyone hid under the cars, T-Dog was distant and had not yet protected, perhaps he had not heard of the putrefacts approaching. Daryl ran "Hey baby, what are you doing?" he will ask curiously. "Shh" showed the forefinger forward to the nose. He made the big man stretch out and laboriously tried to drag a rotting corpse on it, perhaps by hiding it they would not have noticed it. The man understood the child's intention and helped him "Come here" he whispered but Daryl was already running to hide under the car nearby.

The herd was really big, the largest they had ever seen and this time Daryl was afraid. He grew smaller and covered his mouth with his hand, he did not have to be heard, he knew that.  
It took a few minutes, the living dead were slow and a misstep could have cost them their lives. Sophia looked at Carl who told her to be quiet. The girl got up too early, two walkers had noticed her and with a scream the girl ran away into the woods also chased by Rick, he hoped to save her ... he was sure.  
DAryl watched the scene not far away "Sophia!" he shouted sharply and surprised everyone ran in the woods too, nobody managed to stop him.  
"DARYL," Shane shouted as he cursed aloud.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE THE TAG

Daryl ran, Sophia's legs were longer but he had more resistance, he was used to running more could follow the trail, his brother had taught him.  
The rest of the group also entered the wood, everyone was panicked and no one wanted to stay behind "Sophia" loudly called Carol, the woman could not lose her daughter.  
"Drop your voice or we'll be the next meal," Shane snarled. He had been stupid, the Dixons were unpredictable, he should have imagined that the child would make that decision, now they had two missing and Rick was not yet seen.  
"Mom, Dad will find them right?" Carl asked. Young Grimes was worried about his friends but also about his dad, he had recently found him and he did not want to leave him behind again.  
"We'll all find and we'll be back on the road, do not worry, your father knows what he's doing," the woman assured. It was a half-lie, in this new world everyone was in danger, nobody knew exactly what to do. We had to hope and maybe even pray.  
"There's something there," Glenn observed. "Who's there?" he said loud enough but not too much, he did not want to attract walkers to the group. The boy raised his rifle, it was necessary to be careful. The other men did the same.  
"It's me" from behind a bark came out Rick "I left Sophia at the stream, she had to go back, did not you see her?" he asked, moving his hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Because you left it!" he blamed Carol. The woman began to cry, her daughter was small and could not defend herself from danger. It was all Grimes's fault he was not good enough to be the leader of this group.  
"I was forced, I had to move them away from her," barked the man who already felt guilty enough.  
"Daryl, did you see him?" asked the policeman, the man still tried to catch his breath and the sudden rush did not help.  
"No, I thought it was with you" the former deputy was even more discouraged. He adjusted his belt with his guns and pulled his hair back with his right hand, the problem had doubled.  
"He ran behind Sophia, maybe he was thinking about stopping her," T-Dog clarified. "Maybe we should split into two groups and look for them" the big man has dismayed.  
"Good" and while they formed the groups, a scream attracted their attention. "Sophia" called Carol and everyone ran after her.  
The children were doing well, Daryl tried to block the girl by holding her hand and dragging, getting little, Sophia was much taller and kept close to a tree  
 "We have to go back," said exasperated little boy. How did this little girl so great to be so scared and useless?  
"Thank God, you're fine" Carol and Shane ran forward to the children. Finally they had found them, they could not even have thought about the possibility of leaving them alone in the woods.  
CArol hugged his daughter tightly and they both cried for joy.  
Shane stopped his run, saw the panic on the child's face, his heart tightened. Why should he think he was in trouble? Sure, he acted stupidly but he did it to save a friend of hers and probably if Daryl had not been there, Sophia would have died quickly. He knelt down, spreading his hands, motioning for the baby to approach. He smiled, he was really happy to have found him "Come here," he said softly, he wanted to crush him.  
The child looked at every escape, moved the weight of the body from one foot to the other, knew that he had to accept the punishment, no matter how ugly and painful it was. He was a man and had to take it in silence.

He advanced slowly, his small hands clutching his shirt too big. He needed new clothes, of his size. When he was close enough to the man, he brought his thumb to his mouth and began to bite the skin of his finger, he felt very nervous.  
"Come" Walsh respected the times even if they were exposed and vulnerable in the middle of the dense forest. "I'm sorry" the child whispered "I did not want to ... I just wanted to help her" the voice trembled, she felt tears in her eyes, she did not want to be punished ... it hurt.  
"It's all right, I'm not angry, come," the man reassured him. He had never talked to Dixon at the quarry, he only assumed that their education was completely wrong, but it was certainly hard "I will not hurt you," he added.  
It could not be a pussy, his brother would have kicked his ass. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, let the man touch him. He waited for the blow, got ready, closed his mouth well to avoid biting his tongue in case he punched him. He held the shirt tightly down, felt every muscle tremble, strained by stiffness and fear. Nothing came.  
Shane looked at him dazed, the child squeezed his eyes tight, his hands holding his only garment ... he thought he was going to undress him?  
He felt sick, had no idea what to expect but he just wanted to hug him and he did.

The group was breathing a lot more relieved even though each of them knew that they could not afford to lower their guard, the danger was hidden in every corner.  
"That's from my brother" the child pointed to the crossbow T-Dog wore on his shoulder, the man smiled and nodded. He knew that little Dixon would appreciate it and if they were lucky maybe he could handle it too.  
"He does not let anyone touch it, why do you keep it?" barked Daryl, the fear had left room for anger that increased every second "Where did you get it?"  
T-Dog was surprised by the aggression shown, he just wanted to do a good deed ... he had no idea that the crossbow was once Merle "He left it for you, to be able to use it" explained the man. He did not want to scry off any kind of war and did not know if they had to explain to the child that until a few days ago he was a thirty-year-old angry with the world.  
Daryl reached the big man and held out his hand to get the weapon, it was certainly heavy but would not let others touch it. The man was happy to pass the strap and slowly dropped the weight.  
Il ragazzino cercò di mirare, non era stabile, la balestra era troppo grande per il suo corpo. Si accucciò per terra, le ginocchia piegate e l'arma posata sugli arti inferiori, forse così poteva mirare. Nell'obiettivo, di fianco ad un fitto cespuglio, c'era un cervo " Shhh" indicò il bersaglio. Carol e Sophia sorrisero, non avevano intuito che sarebbe stato il loro prossimo pasto. Daryl regolarizzò il respiro e contò lentamente, suo fratello non amava cacciare perchè era noioso, preferiva le trappole ma comunque sapeva come muoversi ed ogni lezione era stata tramandata a Daryl. Il bambino poteva definirsi addirittura più bravo di suo fratello, era paziente. 

 

One" exhaled slowly  
"Two" finger on the trigger  
A shot, a shotgun echoed in the woods, escaping the scared animal.  
The men and women looked in every direction, who had been? Because?  
A thud, something had fallen.  
"No, No, NO" Rick and Shane shouted in unison. Daryl was on the ground, motionless.  
The policemen ran from the child and turned him around, they noticed the severity of the wound and luckily it seemed only that the bullet had touched his head.  
"Look" pointed to Shane, there was a reddened area that extended from head to forehead. In the fall he had probably hit something very hard.  
" What was that?" a faint voice, the child had opened his eyes and touched the gunshot wound "It hurts" whimpered before fainting again.  
"I'm sorry! I was aiming at the deer" a man shouted approaching. The rifle still tight in the hands. The man introduced himself, seemed upset about the incident. Otis was his name.  
"There's a farm a mile away, tell him I'm sending you, they'll help you," he explained. The man was strong, he was already out of breath and waiting for him meant the delay.  
Rick raised the baby and started running followed by his partner.  
Shane could not believe that in a single day, in 60 minutes he was in danger of losing the little Dixon twice. It was a horrible situation, he hoped that anyone living in that house would be willing to help them.  
From far away they saw the farm, they were almost there.  
"Who are you?" asked a harsh voice. An elderly man with white hair and beard stood on the porch and looked at them with a stern look.  
"Otis sends us, he hit him by mistake" shouted Rick, his breathless voice. He could feel his legs give way at any moment. Running in the thick bush was not a walk and then you had to add emotional stress.  
"Your man can not tell a deer from a child" Shane furiously barked, he was probably the most affected by the situation.  
"Come in, take him to a room" the old man pointed to the road "Maggie, Patricia, take the bandages and the first aid kit" the man had the unconscious child stretch out on the bed.

The agents explained that the bullet had struck him but that in the fall he had probably hit something.  
"Which one is the pade?" the elder asked. The men looked at each other, none of them was the father but they were worried and did not want to leave him alone in that room with a stranger "We are his guardians" they declared. The man nodded and started to undress him.  
The vet's frown worsened, the baby was too thin, the ribs protruded from the skin but the worst happened when he turned it and looked at the series of scars on his back  
"I have tolerated so many things in my life but I will never tolerate violence on a child then" he shouted. He wanted to throw the two men out of the house and raise the baby with his family.  
Rick and Shane paled, they had never seen those signs before. The deputy approached the child, touching the battered skin. Anyone who had done such a coasha must pray to be already dead, he would torture him with his own hands.  
Walsh felt the floor be missing from under his feet, what the fuck meant those signs? Had they whipped him?

"In your opinion, did you receive them as a child or when you grow up?" Rick whispered, he could not look away.  
The old man named Hershell understood that those people did not know anything about the scars, they seemed sincere ... they had never seen them. How long were they with this baby? Probably little.  
"What does it mean when he received them?" He is a child, "the old man snapped. He did not understand the meaning of the phrase that came out of the man's mouth in uniform.  
The two policemen exchanged glances, a mute communication that they had learned over the years. They would have to explain the situation, they did not know the man but he was helping them and he seemed like a good person.  
"Daryl we met him in Atlanta, he was with his brother and ... he was about thirty years old" began to tell Rick, he ran his hands through his hair ... it was fucking hard to explain such a situation.

Hershell Greene was shocked, had never heard of anything like that, not even in the devil's abominations.  
The two agents told Dixon's heroic action to save Carl, the bite and Dr. Jenner from the CDC. Of the untested antithora and the consequences arrived the next morning.  
"Initially he was an adult man trapped in a child's body and then suddenly he did not remember anything, he did not know who we were." He came back, "Shane concluded, rubbed his eyes ... that story was still tilting could not blame the man old man if he could not believe their words.  
"So now it's completely a child?" he asked, scrutinizing the small body, had cleaned it up and bandaged it. It would certainly have resumed.  
"Yes, and we do not know if it will change or not," they said.  
"I'm just a vet but what little I know, the mind is a minefield, it could alternate moments of adult lucidity with those of a child There's also the possibility that the mind took longer than the body to redeem" explained the factor "It still seems so absurd, he had never heard anything like that," concluded the old man. He had to talk about it with his family and have the foreign group settle outside, he did not care if he had been a man before ... now he was a child, victim of abuse and victim of a gunshot, he would not have thrown out.

"When you wake up I would like to measure it and weigh it, I do not think it grows properly." "Do you know how old he is now?" he asked thoughtfully. Even if she was five years old, she was too thin ... her ribs did not have to be seen.  
The two denied with their head "Thanks" Shane whispered moving on the bed next to the child, the old man nodded and closed the door behind him.  
"I think he got them before this age," Shane resumed, his eyes still on the child who now rested peacefully.  
"What makes you say?" Rick was tired, he felt a bit confused and really could not wait to put everyone safe and be able to sleep a little.  
"He no longer has the tattoo I had glimpsed at the quarry," he explained. This was bad, it meant that such a small child had been brutally injured and no one had done anything to help him and stop the abuse. They were policemen and thinking that some of their colleagues had remained indifferent, was angry.

When the men gathered outside, Hershell introduced his two daughters Beth and Maggie, his son Shane and Patricia and Otis. The old man explained Daryl's strange and complicated situation, and made sure that everyone managed it appropriately.  
Then he approached Shane "Do you think it was his brother who hurt him?" he was gloomy and deeply grieved, no child should have passed those things.  
"No, I do not think so ... I had to deal with Merle for a short time ... he was a jerk and they were arguing often but Daryl was the first to give up ..." he began to think "They had many years of difference ... I do not know "concluded his thought, he confused it more than before. He passed his hand over his eyes and pushed his thumb into his eyes, was about to have a violent headache.

"I'm going to make coffee," said the sweet woman, patricia was her name and seemed very helpful. He kissed her husband before entering the house.  
"Can I learn to shoot?" asked Shawn, approaching the strangers. He was the eldest son of the vet, the three children were different from each other certainly of different mothers.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter
> 
> always read the Tags, take care of yourself. History will also have dark chapters but not now!

"It would be a good thing, everyone should learn ... always that your father is okay"Rick was also aware that the same lessons were to be given to each member of his group, most of them never firing or using a knife to kill.  
The boy nodded, he knew that the old man would never let him take lessons and the only way to make himself useful would be to lie. A harmless lie for a just reason, he could have defended his family, his sisters.  
The warm sunny days of Georgia were intense, Carl and Sophia were happy to stay at the farm, at least for a while. There were numerous animals in the enclosures not to mention the crops and the stable with the horses. The young Grimes was impatient to await Daryl's awakening, they would have fun running through the grass and making jokes to the animals.  
Patricia looked for porcelain cups for everyone, had to combine two different services but at least they had the same color. The finish was an intense blue that varied to pale blue against the background of the cup.

He waited patiently for the coffee to be ready, while on a tray he placed some biscuits that had prepared her and Beth the day before.  
The creak of the wooden stairs caught his attention. The child stopped at the penultimate step, from the shirt, too big for him, we could see white bandages that covered his body in several places. He moved slowly, he was not going to scare him "Hi, Daryl, right?" he asked smiling and holding out a biscuit to him.  
The child did not move, studied the room and the woman "Where are they?" he whispered, his voice a little scratched due to his dry throat. The woman sighed relieved, had feared in screams and cried instead seemed quiet, maybe a little stiff.  
"You came with two men, my husband hit you by mistake and Hershell, the owner of this farm took care of you," he explained. The woman turned to pour hot coffee into the cups. There were three children besides Beth and opted to fill four glasses with some apple juice.  
The child said nothing, touched his forehead and saw that there was a bandage on it. He saw no one else besides the kind woman, had his group abandoned him here?  
"Are you thirsty?" he asked, pushing his full glass to Daryl who nodded and drank in large gulps. Patricia smiled, it was a good sign and she hurried to refill the glass.  
The kitchen door swung open and Otis entered the room, "You're standing," he spoke. The voice was grave, coupled with the build of the man ... it might seem like a threat initially. Daryl started and the glass slipped from his hands. The noise of the glass breaking on the floor made the baby start again, which, bathed in panic, bent down to pick up the scattered glass.

he woman rushed to help him and above all not to let the child's hands become full of cuts. Even Otis had the same idea and when he entered Daryl's view, he began to tremble "S- Sorry, I'm sorry, I did not want to break it, I'll never do it again," he stammered, never looking up.  
"Patricia, does this coffee come from Brazil?" the vet joked as he entered the large room, with people behind him. Daryl looked at the new intruders in the lids and saw familiar faces with enormous relief.  
This led to a new problem, they did not have to see the mess he had combined, he did not want to be a problem at the culo as his father called him. He did not want to be alone again. He speeded up the movements of his fingers and gathered as many shards of glass as he could, without noticing the blood covering his hands.  
"Daryl, still" the big hands rested on the arms of the child who moved frantically away from the touch, as the instinct of the animals to escape from the burning forest "Stop, stop," continued the man who attracted the child too close to his chest.  
Daryl began to whine "Leave me, I did not want to", it was an accident, it was not intentional "I do not want to do it" the cry turned into screaming terror.  
Otis remained motionless, just like any other person present, no one understood what was happening. Carl and Sophia came in the front row, that gentleman wanted to punish him? It was not right, he had done nothing. Before the Grimes child could open his mouth, Shane was already kneeling beside Otis "Daryl, Dare, look at me it's me" put his hands on the child's arms, motioning for Otis to leave him. The man did it.

"Calm down nothing happened, Hei look at me" the child kept his eyes closed waiting for a blow or insults or anything he could expect. He did not believe those words, as soon as he opened his eyes a slap would fall on his face.  
"Son" the vet knelt awkwardly next to the policeman "Leave him free, he is shaking" he pointed out before stopping to study him. The child was pale, trembling and confused. Before the whole world went into ruin, he helped various centers for people in need or problems. He himself had a problem with alcohol after the death of his first wife. He had seen those behaviors before, the boy probably had hidden so many things from his friends.  
Shane stepped aside, he was not happy but if the old man could reassure the child ... it was fine, he would.  
"Daryl, there are all your friends, you're safe here." "Nobody wants to hurt you, Otis is a good man and he just wanted to help you," the little boy looked at the floor. "Watch your hands hurt, I need to medicate you .. Permit me? "  
The young man looked at his hands, brought him to reality, the blood had soiled all his palms and fingers, even the floor. Clenched his fists, two reasons to get in trouble but then a hand touched his chin, his face was gently raised and two blue eyes looked at him with a mixture of tenderness and displeasure "It's all right, you can get up for me?" the old man seemed really kind and patient.

Daryl obeyed, swerving a moment when he was standing, his legs were unstable and his head was still very bad "How old are you, son?" he asked, looking at him finally standing. "S-seven," he whispered, not sure why. Few people had asked, almost always the pigs that came to pick up his brother or those who asked him for his bruises.  
"Would you come with me to the bathroom?" He asked gently, he wanted to weigh him to understand how badly he was, and then he would ask Patricia to make him a decent meal.  
The child was not happy with the idea of following him, the man sighed but then remembered that he could safely carry the scales downstairs. He asked Maggie if she could get the appliance back and take it to the kitchen. The girl nodded and disappeared upstairs followed by her younger sister, Beth.  
The two girls were excited by the presence of other people, since when it all began, when the dead came back to life they had been segregated on the farm with no other human contact but that of their family.  
"It's cute," said the younger of the Greene, was a sixteen but everyone still treated her like a little girl. His blond hair was wrapped in a braid and his blue eyes glistened at the confused expression of his older sister "Who?" Maggie asked. The young woman was the opposite of her little sister, brunette, tall and strong. Green eyes and a smart smile described it perfectly.

"Like who? The Asian boy does not take his eyes off you" smiled mischievously looking straight into the green irises.  
"Stop it, you do not know what you're saying," the girl snorted as she lifted the scales. He started up the stairs "I'm not a child anymore, Mags!" he said irritably.  
The speech was stopped before arriving in the kitchen, the father still saw her as his children and could not say certain things in his presence, he would have a heart attack.  
"Here," said the elder. The boy came up with the help of Shane who then moved away imperceptibly, just enough to not alter the result.  
"33 lb" sentenced. At the age of seven he should weigh at least 39-40 lb. He stretched a strip near the child who dodged the proximity "I just want to see when you're tall".  
The baby breathes heavily, he did not know why he had to do those things. What was interested in these people? He had to go and set off some trap instead of wasting time here, he was starting to get hungry and if he became a buoy he would not be able to capture anything.  
The old man smiled at him "We're done, Patricia, offer some cookies to the children," she nodded happily.  
He took the biscuits with chocolate chips, Beth's favorites, and placed a large amount on a plate decorated with gold trim. The children were hungry at the idea, since they did not eat a handmade cookie?  
Daryl looked at the plate, had not moved, and probably in a short time his two friends would have cleaned every little bit "Why do not you taste one? They are good, you can believe me" was the first time that Meggie spoke to the child. "How much will it cost me?" the frown worsened and the expression became cold and scrupulous.

"Nothing, it will not cost you anything, you are my guest and all that will be offered to you will be free" replied Hershel. The behavior of the child seemed increasingly strange. What did it mean? could he eat only if he paid for his food? How could he .. he was very far from age to work and ... Oh ...  
The man looked at the child with such sadness, the same that ruined everything. Daryl hated pity, he did not want to pity anyone. He was able to look after himself.  
"I can provide for me!" he was angry, approached T-Dog and asked for his brother's arms, the man was not sure he could return them. "They're mine, not yours, it was my brother," he shouted even more angry. You could see the veins of the neck swell and the pale skin acquire color.  
"I want to go outside" he whimpered feeling helpless against all those people and wanted clothes !! "Where are my clothes?" He asked, broken now in a sob.  
All eyes were on the little suffering boy, he was so tender and for the group even more having seen him in adulthood.  
"We will look for something that will fit you, in the attic there are the clothes of my children when they were small" proposed the owner of the farm. He did not want to say that the easiest things to find would be Beth, she was the last born but if they were lucky they could find jeans and a neutral-colored shirt.

The girls Greene and Patricia disappeared, the factor invited the others to carry out their normal activities and in the case of the new arrivals ... to settle outside. They did so.

 

Lori, Carol, Amy and Andrea organized a space for laundry, a space to eat and yet another with a bench where the children could study.  
Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn set up camp with tents, they had to be enough for everyone.  
Dale organized his camper, he would host Andrea and his sister. The man could not hide his special attention for the bigger blonde. He saw her as a daughter, but perhaps, deep in his heart, he knew that there was much more.  
Shane offered to count the weapons and ammunition and once finished, he would go on to organize the supplies that remained. Daryl followed him like a dog.  
Rick watched them, shaking his head. Those two had not taken themselves, they would have killed each other if they had the chance and now ... look at them. Since Daryl had grown up, even when he was still aware of the situation, Shane had immediately offered to take care of the brat. On the other hand, Daryl child seemed to be attracted to Walsh. Perhaps the rough look and the attitude a bit of asshole reminded him of Merle. The deputy wiped his forehead from the sweat, it was really hot.

"That gilet is too big for you," Shane noted, looking at little Dixon. The vest with wings was really too big, it took less than half to cover it ... did not really want to separate "I could keep it somewhere and give it back when you're older," he proposed. The man dismounted his gun and started cleaning it ... they had enough weapons and ammunition but they could not afford to waste them. The training camp must be managed carefully, waste should be avoided.  
"No" blew the child, the look on the weapon dismounted on the bench. He was curious, had used a bow, the crossbow that gave him Merle on his 5th birthday and various types of knives. Once he had even fired from his brother's gun but the recoil caused him a black eye. Merle had not let him try it any more - When your balls come down, little brother - he said, taking him down and blowing the smoke of his cigarette directly on the face of the youngest.  
"Was it from Merle?" asked the man who had noticed the child's imagination. This nodded and tightened more in the garment "You know, Rick is like a brother to me, we are the same age but when we were in a fight ... I always won"  
Dixon was intrigued, looking at the deputy and the man in front of him. They were brothers and they beat each other, just like him and Merle. This made him smile and Walsh thought it was the most beautiful thing he had seen since this damn apocalypse started, or maybe even before. The child's smile warmed the heart, unfortunately he had the task of discovering the truth about his scars.

"You and Merle beat you up?" he did not forget not to mention Merle in the past, the child did not remember that probably his brother died in Atlanta. "Yes," he declared loudly, as if it were a pride to show off to the winds.  
The little skin and bones that was proud of being in a fight with his big big brother. Shane has always imagined Merle big, muscular and asshole even at 10 years.  
"He always wins, though," he whispered softly. It was not fair, his brother was much bigger and Daryl wanted to grow to prevail. He did not know or better, he did not remember that it never happened.  
"Mhm" Shane scratched his chin and silently mounted his weapon, he wanted to ask his next question and thought that speaking directly and without too much warning would be the best choice. He slid the gun cart, checked the bullets. Perfect.  
"Those marks on your back, was Merle?" he asked without paying particular attention to the child, he emptied a box of bullets and began to count them. Then he picked up another box and after counting the four bullets inside, he put them together.  
The child missed his breath, he did not expect that question. What a fool if he thought they had not seen them, they had washed and blindfolded him. None of them seemed reluctant to talk to him, he had not thought much about it "No," he said simply, after a period of silence.  
Shane continued his count, he did not want any further pressure. He knew that Rick was close to listening, the men were together in this.

" Am I disturbing you?" the Greene major had spoken. His sister immediately followed her "We have clothes that might be there" placed a plastic bag on the bench, careful not to drop the projectiles. "Thank you," Shane told them, who wasted no time peeking out. A slight frown crossed his forehead, Daryl raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe it's not all perfect but it's the things that we believe would be better," the blonde squeaked. "Oh, sure, do not worry ... Daryl will not make a fuss, will you?" he asked, glancing at the child who thinned his eyelids and pouted his lips.  
"Come on boy, we do not have all the time." If you get dressed, we might even take a walk in the woods "he had to convince him in one way or another. He pulled out a dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, all normal. Daryl approached but once Shane had dressed him he looked at the shirt. A yellow heart glistened in the sunlight that was nearing sunset. He opened his mouth to complain but Walsh interrupted him before he could "We have very little time. he asked, hoping he would throw away his complaints. And so it was, Daryl ran to T-Dog to claim his knives and his brother's crossbow. He could hold SHane, the man was not bad ... maybe he could even teach him how to aim. He wished he had brought his crossbow with him, why had not he done it? He was struggling but could not remember.

"Where are you running?" Lori asked grabbing him for the bust "Did not they teach you that you do not run with a knife or any sharp object in your hand?" But above all, who gave you permission to take these knives? " she was exasperated. He could not believe he was the only one there with a little common sense, he was a child!  
"Leave me" he shouted. Too much contact in a short time, because everyone wanted to touch it? He was not used to it and every time he had no idea he was hit but the blow never came and this made him even more nervous. The woman left him, not before she had taken the knives from her hands "stupid bitch", she blew venomously.  
Lori did not expect such behavior, Dale was right. Dixon had to be led to the tasty street "You can not talk like that" would have given him the same treatment he reserved for Carl. Now everyone would have been a child.  
"Pfttt" the little snorted annoyed, the woman was hit by a cloud of rage and acted without thinking. A slap strong enough to drop the child with his seat on the grass.  
"Lori!" exclaimed Rick, who soon joined her "What the hell are you doing? For God's sake," he exclaimed, helping Daryl get up from the ground. This last one was angry and refused the help of the man.  
"You did not hear what he told me" he defended himself. He did not accept this language, not towards her and not near his son. "Lori we have already discussed, this comes later" the husband tried to make her think.  
"No" he sighed "This is important, can not offend anyone who happens to shoot" crossed his arms to his chest. She was angry and would not hold back

"What happen?" Shane had heard the commotion and had approached. He looked at Daryl and his gaze frowned when he saw the redness forming on his cheek "What have you done?" he asked but he regretted it immediately. The boy winced and turned away from his touch like a tornado "Ok, ok, we're going, are you ready?" he raised his hands showing his palms, he was not the threat.  
Dixon went straight, he had forgotten what he had to do. He stood up on his toes and grabbed the two knives under the miserable gaze of Lori and the more relaxed Shane. Rick looked at his brother, his lifelong friend, with raised eyebrows and a tilted head. Did he really want to give arms to a seven-year-old boy?  
Shane caught the mood of his partner, just looking at himself to understand himself "is a Dixon, man" justified with a sneer.  
Rick Grimes snorted amused- Dixon, tough assholes, motherfuckers ... even at seven old years -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what I'm doing, tell me if it sucks, please


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is in a climate that he does not know and does not know how to act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start getting my hand xd
> 
> I always ask you sorry for the mistakes

Shane and Daryl entered the woods. The thick vegetation gave no chance to see the farm from that point, they were far enough away. "Fermo" the child whispered kneeling "You were about to destroy every impression," he growled annoyed. It was really true that city men were totally useless.  
"Sorry but I can not see anything, only dry leaves" was justified. He was born and raised in the city, he had never gone hunting and he certainly was not able to trace. He rubbed his eyes and accepted the invitation to approach. He knelt down where he had been indicated.  
"See these leaves are accumulated, it means that something has passed and moved them in this direction." He began his lesson. The dead were walking, they had to learn how to survive the more he was an adult, it was strange that he could not provide for himself "Here" pointed to the ground near "There are four footprints, two big and two small .. see?"  
The man crouched more, looked carefully and finally managed to see some light, almost invisible, depressions in the ground. They were imprints and he had seen them! He smiled satisfied with the child who nodded "Hare, the hind legs are bigger to jump," he explained happily.  
He took his backpack and pulled laces, some sticks and sitting with his legs crossed prepared two traps "Next time you do it" turned to the agent "Now I hide them here, the foliage will cover. he'll come back, "he said as he stood up and placed the pack on his shoulders. They could still walk while they waited.  
Shane started to worry, they had to go back before it got dark. It was not safe to be out here and it was not even safe to leave the group for so long.  
The child seemed happy to be able to walk freely in the woods, it seemed to be his natural environment. "Because you had a fight with Lori," he asked. He had not been able to understand much and with the diminishing time, he preferred not to stop and ask.  
Daryl stopped short, looked at the vegetation and when he heard nothing strange he relaxed "I do not need to tell me what I can or can not do, I'm big" took another step and looked at the sky. He hoped to capture that hare quickly, they had to go back. The man did not push, he did not ask other questions and a good thing. He really appreciated it.  
They walked for an hour and Shane stopped on the way back. Daryl was walking forward, too excited to check his trap, he had prepared it to the last detail ... his brother would have been proud. Arrived nearby, Dixon walked faster to run and just as he saw the chosen area, a smile radiated on the face of the boy.

A big hare had been trapped, trying to run away in vain. The child came over and grabbed the animal, turning to Shane who smiled at him. He was fascinated, he did not think he would do it, he only hoped to let him spend some time and keep him quiet.  
Daryl did not like to make animals suffer, he always thanked them for their sacrifice. Under Walsh's gaze, the baby killed the hare in a single gesture, gripping his neck.  
The police officer remained petrified, Dixon was only seven years old and had not batted an eyelid in breaking the neck of Bambi's friend. Wary of the stunned observation, Daryl grabbed the hare for the ears and tied it to his jeans best "He did not suffer," he whispered as he passed the man and passed him.  
\----------------------

Two days passed serene, Hershell had invited the children to sleep at home. Daryl was forced to accept, it would be fine for him to sleep under the stars.  
They arranged the layout of the rooms. Carl was now pretty big, a twelve year old was in the thick of curiosity. He and Shawn would share the same room.  
Sophia seemed interested in tricks and shoes with heels, Maggie was happy to offer a bed.  
The problem remained Daryl. The child was not at ease with anyone, he winced and became angry at the slightest movement. They had tried to insert it with Shawn and Carl, they did not shut their eyes.  
The second night they tried with Maggie and Sophia, the girl liked him and remembered the story of how he kept her safe. They arranged a sleeping bag right next to the girl's mattress, Maggie wished the children's good night and turned off the bedside lamp.

Daryl stirred in his sleep, he thought instead of dreaming. He was in an unknown house, his brother had left him with people he did not know and now he was forced to sleep with people he had never seen before, not even Merle had ever seen them. She was not safe, Sophia was close but could not even defend herself, how could he help him if he needed it?  
He sat rubbing his eyes, he was really sleepy but could not sleep. He had to remain vigilant and defend himself, even defend his friend. He began to bite the skin of his thumb, accustomed his eyes to the darkness. He was afraid but he would not have confessed it to anyone.  
Every shadow, every sound made his chest hammer. They were not safe, he had never been, but he really wanted it. He wished he could be with his mother, without the bottles of wine or cigarettes, without his angry father and with cleaned up Merle. He wanted to be in his house, the one destroyed by the fire not in the stinking hut. He wanted to make cookies with his mom, argue with Merle for what film to see. He wanted to have a normal life but he could not, he was a Dixon and the Dixon are white trash. He did not have to expect anything beautiful from his life, he himself was a goddamn guilt, a pain in the ass. His father did not allow him to forget it.  
A sudden sneeze of the major of the farmer's daughters made him jump, he was totally lost in the thoughts he had forgotten he was not alone. Upset he looked around, it was too dark he could not see where he could hide. Did his father find him? He knew he could not escape, he would find him wherever he went. Even in the woods he could always find it and the punishment was worse afterwards. The weight in his chest was too hard, he could no longer breathe normally ... he had to run before he was seen. His fists clenched tightly, his fingernails marking the soft skin of his hand. He took courage and ran. He ran out of the room, a silent tornado up the stairs to the door that was badly locked for him. He did not want it.  
He looked at the room, lightly lit, there were games of shadows and lights on objects and walls. He tried to force the door without accessing the noise, it was useless. Resigned he / she is hidden near the sofa, with the shoulders protected from the object. Even in that position he felt more comfortable than in his bed, what was once his bed ... now it probably was gone. He did not know whether to be happy or sad, he felt only empty.

He rested his head on the soft object, his long hair dangling with every movement. He felt protected by them, hid him from the eyes of others, even if Merle did nothing but take him ingiro - just look like a child Darylena - he always said it instead of good morning.  
He sat down with his legs to his chest, put his finger to his mouth and began to nibble on his skin. He was too nervous to control himself, he knew he did not have to do it. Hours passed and the silence in which it was made him think of his brother. When would he come back to get it? Would he ever come back? Probably he too had left him. He fell asleep without even realizing it.

 

When Hershell woke up, he went to the bathroom and, once dressed, went downstairs. Patricia was already in the kitchen, strangely silent while preparing breakfast for the family and the children "Shh" she whispered to him. He pointed with his forefinger to the small bundle curled up near the sofa.  
The old man raised his eyebrows, was not happy with how the night had gone but could not last long and his expression softened immediately. He could not hold it against the child, he saw the signs he was carrying ... it was not his fault he did not trust his people enough. He approached with caution, he did not want to scare him.  
"Daryl" called and sat in the nearby chair "Daryl" had no answer. The slow and steady breathing of the child told him clearly that he was in a deep sleep, probably he had just fallen asleep. He had pleasure in resting the young man but he could not really stay in that position and on the ground then ... he would have awakened full of pains "Daryl" called him again, this time touching him lightly, without pressure.  
The child was taken by surprise, he had not heard anyone approaching so much. "No," he shouted again before opening his eyes. He was held back by two big hands, what did they want from him?  
He had to free himself before it was too late "Do not touch me" was completely panicked. He opened his eyes but all he could see was the danger. He was kicking and screaming, he just wanted to be left alone, but he would not let them.  
"I got you." Calm "was repeated several times but he did not want could not. He screamed louder, overcome by despair and impotence. The man was too big for him "Get off me" sobbed almost defeated.  
The grip on his shoulders began to swarm and took the opportunity to fight again "Good boy, good, I'm not going to hurt you" the man showed him the palms of his hands, it was not a threat. He raised his arms slowly, enough to show him he was unarmed. Daryl knew how they could hurt even his bare hands, he was not born yesterday.  
From the corner of his eye he saw a knife left on the table, it was close enough to get there. Unfortunately he had to keep the old man under control, he kept coming even though he told him not to do it.

Meanwhile, the confusion attracted the rest of the group. The inhabitants of the house had gathered almost immediately in the living room and those who were outside reached them in a short time. When the child looked up he saw a crowd of people looking at him petrified and frightened. This only worsened the situation, now that everyone had seen it would surely punish him, he did not want to.  
Quickly he turned and grabbed the knife "Daryl! Still" Rick's voice sounded authoritarian and firm. With his hands he signaled to all the other inhabitants to withdraw, a wrong gesture and the worst could happen. "There are no threats here ... we are friends, put the knife" but he did not believe it. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, had already made such promises and had been beaten, sometimes even by Merle. Everyone was lying, people always told lies. He hated them, he would never have told lies. He promised himself.  
"Rick" Shane's voice sounded so familiar, for a moment he lowered his guard to look at the man and perhaps calmly would have even returned the weapon, perhaps. He never knew why because at that moment the deputy decided to act. He was small, but he was volatile and used to dealing with people who threatened him, he moved quickly and raised the knife again, pointing it in the direction of the agent "Do not approach", he blew on the defensive. He did not want to hurt anyone but if they forced him he would do it.

"Rick, watch out for heaven's sake," Lori cried out "Daryl, please lower the weapon! You can not do that, you're putting everyone in danger, do not you understand that?" he continued in panic. Her husband was there, risking his life once again. Carl ran near his mother to console her. Even Sophia did the same, Carol seemed very shaken also because she began to become attached to the child, he had kept alive his precious daughter.  
Shane did not seem too worried about the situation, he just hoped the baby would not cut himself off. He gestured to Rick to stay still and approached slowly, leaving his gun visible and on the floor. "I'm disarmed and I'm getting closer," he announced before starting to invade the DIxon space. He could see how tense and insecure he was, even trembling as he spat venomously to let him go. He was wild but not bad, a child scared enough.  
Daryl could not believe he did not scare the man. he had a knife in his hands and he could have killed. Not that he would do it, he would not hurt anyone or maybe just in case of need. Merle would certainly do it and then he too, was convinced so much to more grip the grip on the wooden handle.  
"Daryl, could you give it to me?" he asked, placing the open palm of his hand on him. He looked at him indecisively ... should or should not? Would he have it? Safe as death. Despite all these people had nurtured and dressed him, healed his wounds and none of them insulted him for his scars. They were not so bad, no one had done these things for him, neither his mother nor his brother.  
A crunching of the stairway, Beth Greene had just made her entrance into the hall. She was the only one who did not fear him. She looked like an older child, she was sure she could defend herself from her and maybe she could help him in case of need.

He looked the man in the eye and taking a deep breath dropped the weapon on the floor and ran in the direction of the girl. He hid behind his legs, a surprised little cry left the mouth of the young man who was taken aback.  
Everyone was taken aback, what had just happened?  
Hershell kept his calm constantly, watched the whole scene and nodded to the young daughter to let things go. He was sure that Beth could handle a child, even if exuberant and until he tried to endanger his child ... he had nothing against it. The child was of a good soul, of this he was sure of it.  
People did not know how to behave, they decided to pretend nothing. They smiled at the child and continued as normal. The usual questions you ask, the usual smiles and the normal daily chores.

"Shane, what happened is not acceptable" Rick could not believe what had happened. Only one child could cause the irreparable and did not have to go inpatient. He took the gun from the floor and handed it to his colleague.  
"I know, he was scared, you saw him, I'll talk to him," he whispered, arranging his weapon and scratching his head.  
"It will be good" affectionately hit him on the side and went out to check the perimeter, the work would not stop.

Walsh watched the child who did not leave the blonde girl a second, followed every step. She did not seem bothered, she was amused and perhaps flattered, someone took an example.  
He had to think about how to make the speech, he did not want to scare him but he did not want a brat to take over. He knew he had a tough temperament but he had undoubtedly softened when he saw the small, fragile, martyred body. The only memory was still able to cause shivers along his spine. He never took his eyes off the child who noticed the attention and squeezed the girl's shirt in his fist. He did not want to terrorize him, really.  
He approached and exchanged a few words with the young Greene "Beth, could I take Daryl a little?" he asked gently. He did not want to alarm him more than he would have done alone.  
"Sure, go Daryl, I'll wait for you right here," he whispered to the child. He looked at her imploring her, could not let him go with him, he could not. He wanted to scream, but he could not. The knot formed in the throat prevented it and then it was better this way, it would have been faster.  
"I'll be right here, I promise," he whispered to the child, seeing indecision in his movements. The little boy nodded and walked beside the man who, to his surprise, put a hand on his shoulder, as Merle did.  
They came to the bathroom upstairs, his eyes widened, imagining what punishment he would touch. He remembered how his father held him under the boiling water and then under the frozen water and still the boiling water. In addition to the blisters on the skin to hurt him ... he had been sick a long time, with the high temperature and all the other symptoms. He swallowed noisily when he was pushed into the room and the door was closed behind him.

Shane kept touching her hair. "You know, maybe we should change our look," he said, looking in the mirror at their reflection. Daryl did not understand if it was a tactic, what should they change?  
The man picked up a hair clipper and inspected it "Bad go, the hair grows back" and without thinking any more turned on the instrument and shaved completely. DAryl did not know whether to be impressed or amused, she had never seen anyone cut her hair so much. Merli wore them like that but he had never had them long. The black locks fell into the sink and he looked out to see them all, they were so many.  
The former agent took care of the finishes looking carefully, his image seemed that of a stranger. He was another person. After a few seconds he sighed "I preferred my hair" and chuckled at his own sad affirmation "Do not worry, I learned from my mistakes" he smiled when the child frowned "NOn move".  
Without being able to escape he was forced to sit on the toilet, was about to receive a forced and unwanted hairstyle. Shane worked calmly, shaved the sides of the head, leaving the top with much longer hair. Taken comb and scissors, he would shorten them manually ... he did not want to damage it like his head.  
The child remained motionless, this was the least painful punishment he could remember. He would not admit it but he was happy, he hoped this was his punishment.  
"Finished," he said, satisfied, raised the child in his arms and took him to the mirror. Not a bad job, considering that it was not his job. The child's eyes were finally visible. A beautiful shade of blue that changed depending on the mood of the owner.  
Even Daryl was happy with the result, he had never received a haircut like that. Now he had his hair like the rich children of his class or those he saw on billboards at the mall when he passed by with Merle. Of course they were not perfect but it did not matter, they were the most beautiful hair he had ever had. Without thinking about it and taking advantage of the position, he embraced the man who, after the surprise phase, returned the affectionate gesture.  
He did not remember the last time he had hugged someone, nobody wanted to hug him but he had to admit he liked it. This too would remain a secret.


	7. SEVEN

Glenn and Maggie had come a long way. The long glances and quick smiles had not escaped anyone. The Korean was now conquered, he stood with his head in the clouds fantasizing about the next meeting with the girl.  
Hershell was not of the same opinion, "Maggie do not get attached to that boy. They do not stay, "he pointed out, his gaze deep and furrowed. Those people would not stay and did not want to see his daughter suffer. In addition they had not escaped even certain behaviors, would not tolerate any relationship between the two.  
"Daddy have no place to go, they're good people. How long had we not talked to someone who was not from the family? "Beth is happy, I have not seen her laughing since ... you know," he barked. His father was a good man but stubborn as a mule. He hoped he would change his mind quickly.

 

\------------------------------

 

Lori controlled Carl playing cards. He and Sophia had learned some new games grace to Shawn. The boy did not seem bothered by the children and willingly taught.  
He greeted when he realized he was being watched, everyone in the Greene family was always friendly and smiling. He sighed, returning the gesture and hoped that Carl would also grow up in this way, kind and polite.  
"Carol," he called, approaching the gray-haired woman. She was busy with the laundry but this did not stop her from turning to Lori and smiling "Tell me".  
"I was thinking that we could have dinner at home, we prepare dinner, we need a normal evening, as in the old days" they were tired, camping life was tiring and certainly not convenient. Old habits and comforts were missing.

"Sounds like a good idea," he agreed. She and Sophia also felt the lack of normalcy but not in every respect. Ed's death had been a relief even though he still felt sick to admit it. "You should tell him, you're Rick's wife and this makes you our First Lady," he chuckled, folding his clothes into a clean laundry basket.  
Lori laughed, she did not mind her new position. She was not a woman who took care of household chores, or who spent 24 hours a day watching the children, not even her son.  
Everyone seemed to know that before the arrival of Grimes, the woman and Shane shared something, maybe even Carl understood that. In the last days she felt increasingly agitated, she was pregnant and only she and Glenn knew it at the time. He hoped the boy kept his mouth shut. A thousand doubts filled her head, whose son was she? It did not matter, she would not carry this pregnancy forward.  
He had not talked much with Shane anymore. The initial fear of human interference in their marriage has vanished with the Daryl incident. Walsh was so taken by the child that he hardly calculated it anymore. She was relieved but found herself also feeling very annoyed.

"Mom, Mom" looked up to find his son breathless "Mom, can I cut my hair like Daryl?" Shane told me I had to ask you "The woman looked over her son's shoulder, the former police officer walked with the child in the direction of the stable. Both had cut their hair "Carl, honey, your cut is fine, when they grow up enough I'll settle them" broke the speech, did not want any looks like his son and the little savage. He mentally punished himself for thinking, he did not know why she was angry with Daryl now.  
Carl snorted defeated, he would not convince his mother but could try with his dad. He was funny, he would have done it.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Daryl, what happened this morning will never have to happen again" he did not know how else to start the talk and decided to do it as directly as possible. He was a policeman but it was the first time he had to have a discussion as a guardian. Who knows if Daryl would have ever agreed to call him Daddy, maybe it was too big for it to happen. The child already had a father and a mother maybe still alive and there was still the question of Merle. He did not know how to feel about it. Rediscovering the brother would have made the child happy but who reassured him that Merle Dixon would not hurt him? And honestly he had a fucking fear of completely losing the pile of bones by his side.  
He ran a hand through his hair, mhm now there was no hair and felt the tickling caused by shaving.  
The child stopped, his lower lip was tortured by his teeth. He knew he was wrong and it was too good to believe that a haircut was punishment. He could try to escape but then it would have been worse. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and, even more nervously, brought his thumb to his mouth, biting the skin of his finger seemed one of the few things to console him.

Shane looked at the tense and agitated child, looked at his shoes and thought he could tear his little finger "Daryl" sighed, had he been too hard? He did not know how to behave with a child, had to scold him or pretend nothing happened? Rick was convinced that the right thing to do was talk to us and he was trying to "Give", he whispered again, this time gently and the index raised the child's chin. He was trying to avoid looking him in the eye, he was afraid of what he could see. Disappointment and anger ... it was what he always saw in his dad.  
"Dare, I will not harm you, no one will make it, here you are safe with us" the child met his gaze, sought the lie but could not find it. Why was he so nice to him? He was not used to anyone had ever been and probably was taking him for a ride. "Do you want to fuck with me?" he asked, biting his finger louder. The man had never been bad to him but he still did not trust. Why did not he remember Merle leaving him here ?!  
Walsh denied with his head, his hands rested on the waist "No" he said firmly "You have to understand that there are rules here ... We all have rules to live civilly together and we respect them all, you too" right technique, the child did not seem scared and listened carefully "For no reason you threaten a person with a weapon, you could hurt someone and you could hurt yourself".

Daryl snorted, he had used knives before he even learned to walk, but the stern gaze of his walking companion made him tighten his lips in a thin line. He knew they were not toys and maybe he could avoid attracting such attention like that morning. Shane was weird but he did not look like a liar, he was kind to him "Okay," he whispered.  
"I want a weapon," he declared. It was dangerous to be disarmed with walkers ready to kill you. He could handle it, it was a Dixon.  
"I think it's fair, everyone must know how to defend themselves," the elder agreed.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Everyone was gathered in the area chosen for the exercises. Far enough away from the farm in case they attracted walkers. Women, children and Glenn were those with less experience, it was essential that they exercised.  
Empty cans and bottles were positioned quite lanthanum, they would be targets. Andrea, Carl and Amy were on the front line, getting comfortable with their guns and trying to aim.  
Shane and Daryl arrived just as arms were distributed. Dixon ran forward, grabbed an "Attentive" gun, pronounced T-Dog. They were not toys even though they were going to teach him how to use them.  
Daryl did not listen to him, he removed the safety and aimed one of the bottles he fired. The noise grew strong, Shane ran to his side and took the gun from his hands, his stern look. Daryl scoffed and moved toward the bottle. The splinters were scattered in the grass, the shadow of a smile on their lips "Hit in full, now I can have my weapon?" he asked as if he had done nothing strange.

The men looked at each other uncertainly.  
"Daryl was great" Carl was surprised. He too wanted to shoot now!  
"Damn kid, you had already shot before?" Walsh asked, examining the shattered glass. Maybe it was luck but the shot was perfect.  
The boy nodded "My dad uses the rifle and Merle too. I prefer the crossbow, it's silent ... so the animals do not run away" he explained waving a hand in the air "I think I can use more weapons than those here What time do you give me? " he asked impatiently. They always described it as the sweet of the Dixon family and it certainly was. He was trying to be as polite as his teacher told him at school, but it did not take much to get angry and when it happened, his nature Dixon came into the open. It was marked, an indelible mark in the blood.

Rick cleared his throat, they were not giving a weapon to a seven-year-old boy, did they ?! Already he felt guilty about having to push Carl and Sophia, how far he would go? No, do not talk about it. He looked at Shane, who stood impassive, did not seem to have anything against it. What was in his brother's head?  
"Rick, I think we can trust him, he's already proven he can handle it ... he shoots better than Glenn or T-Dog, man," he muttered. Maybe they would give him a knife, just for safety.  
"Brother, he's seven years old ... Do you really want to give him one of the weapons?" incredulously, he pulled his hair into his dark curls. Carl and Sopia were 12 and 13 years old. For the children they made a difference even just two years more, let alone 5 or 6. He was not at all convinced, he tilted his head to the side ... he had to decide the fate of their lives.  
"Fuck! I'm taking a fucking weapon and neither you or no fucking pig can stop me" he barked fiercely. He was angry and did not understand why they did not want to leave him alone.

Glenn looked at him in surprise and a little frightened. It was not a joke but the Korean felt frightened by a seven-year-old brat. The child knew how to be threatening. To make matters worse, which was not the most stable, were Daryl's sudden and fast mood swings. He could move from a frightened child to an aggressive animal in a second. Nobody knew how to handle it and knew that feeling threatened could become dangerous.  
"Daryl" Shane interrupted him. They were doing well, could not spring because of a small divergence, if they would do it as adults. He was not listened, the child was more and more furious and the fact that everyone had remained silent made him even more annoyed.  
"You're not telling me what I do" he blew, he showed his teeth to the man when he tried to approach. They could swear he was snarling too, a wild puppy showing fangs and claws.  
"Daryl, we're not having this conversation, it's one thing between me and Rick" he was starting to get nervous, he was not cut off for these things. He should have left the management to Rick.  
"But we're having it, I'm big to choose for me so get out of my ass," he shouted, kicking a stone in the direction of the cops. They were nobody to keep him from doing what he wanted.

"Clean your mouth, brat, do not disrespect, we've already discussed," Walsh growled, his patience had a limit and it was better to let him know.  
"I do not take orders from a pig, do you understand? If I had my crossbow you would have already found an arrow up your ass" growled approaching threatening. If he thought he was scared he was wrong, he was dealing with his father and Merle ... no one was stronger than them.  
"Little boy, I'm losing patience" he breathed hard, did not receive help from anyone in the group .. they all seemed paralyzed, unable to formulate the action to be performed. He would not have been overtaken by a little delinquent.  
Daryl did not seem of the same opinion, the rage grew out of all proportion and he did not know how else to handle it, he had to attack and make these stupid sons of bitches understand that only Daryl could decide his fate. He sighted the gun on the small camping table, there was also a box of bullets and knives. He would take what he could and would run away.  
He ran as fast as he could, turned in the opposite direction to deceive his true destination but a too long look at the table warned the former agent who rushed to grab the child by lifting it.

"Come down to me, you lousy pig" he shouted kicking and insulting with all the words he knew. Shane tightened his grip on the small body, could feel the bones that were compressed under his hands "Stop" growled. He kicked and ranted, he could not let him continue. "Stop," he ordered using his policeman's voice, the one that was usually reserved for the vandals who were holding back in the middle for smearing a wall.  
Daryl did not look scared, when he could hit his elbow in the ribs of the pig, he could not use all the strength he wanted, he held him too much to do it. He growled in frustration and focused on his legs, kicked as fast and as hard as he could, hit the right spot and finally get free.  
Shane hissed in pain, the child's shoes had repeatedly hit the knee. Enough, this had to end, now.  
He tugged Daryl to the point of confusing him, dropped it hard on the ground and raised rusty dust. He sobbed because of the contact with the hard ground, nothing that he had not already endured. He would get up and fight but something hit him again causing pain. He held back the pain by closing in on himself, he could take it, he could do it.  
"Shane" Rick had turned pale, had he really seen it?

The agent was enraged and even a little disappointed. He thought he had been clear, they had just finished discussing the rules and the behavior in the group. He had not been severe enough, now he knew it.  
"Son of a bitch, leave me" he began to scream, he hated being held back. The man held him firmly with his body, his arm wrapped around his thin neck.  
Rick did not know how to explain it, was he really using a choking move on a child?  
"Asshole, this is illegal," he mumbled. The red face and the less aggressive voice were a clear signal that he did not breathe enough.  
"Shane" the deputy named him again "Shane" tried again in a big tone. He was suffocating him. Grimes knelt down, finally managed to meet his colleague's gaze "Shane, leave him" was a whispered order.

Walsh loosened his grip a little without leaving it completely, the child went limp, breathing superficially and quickly. His lungs burned, he wanted air.  
"Daryl, do you think you can have a civil argument? It's not the right way to act.You are angry, I understand it but there are many ways to deal with it, this is not acceptable" he inclined his head to look the baby in the eye. The blue had become dark, could read fear and uncertainty but also a lot of repressed anger that sooner or later would have exploded.  
"Okay," he whispered hoarsely, his hands clinging to the policeman's arm, he wanted to move them away to breathe deeply. He felt his face and ears burning, his vision blurred and he had a great desire to close his eyes.  
Rick motioned for Shane to leave him, which made him a little reluctant. He was still very angry with the child, but he would not really hurt him.  
When he felt free, he first breathed hard ... making everyone's eyes very tender at first. The second thing does not remember because the obfuscation darkened and everything went black.

 

\---------------------------------

 

"Christ, Shane, what did you mean to do?" Rick was a man of law and could not accept such behavior from his colleague. He had almost suffocated a child, made him lose consciousness.  
"Man, do you really think I was going to hurt him? ... Holy Christ ... I offered myself as a guardian, I just lost my temper" was sure of his words but despite this he felt terribly guilty. Had he held him more than necessary, and if Rick had not stopped him? Would he stop? Of course, he was sure he would do it. He rubbed his face and rubbed his forehead vigorously. He had to find a way to apologize.  
"It does not have to happen, brother, I'm a father, I know how hard it is but you can not use violence, find a way that suits you and Daryl but the violence is out of the question" was tired, often lost patience with Carl but not he had never come to support a single finger on the child, even when he would have deserved a slap.  
He looked at the younger of the Greene, sat in the grass with Daryl still fainted on his legs. It had been Sophia who gave the idea, with Beth seemed to be quiet. Looking at her well he could not blame him, the sweet blond angel could not even scare an ant.

It took a while for Daryl to open his eyes, after an initial jolt he relaxed. Sophia had been right, there was no fear on the child's face just so much confusion "Why the fuck you keep me?" he asked coughing. His throat was still hurting, he wanted fresh water but would not have asked for anything.  
"Look at your mouth, boy, I do not admit this language close to my daughters," he approached the strict tone of the factor, in fact it was him.  
"Whatever," he whispered, he was too busy taking the glass offered to him. He was more thirsty than he imagined. Beth smiled at him, did not care if she cursed or gave her stupid. Daryl liked it, now he was writing down a lot of things in his head, things he could not say.  
The next time he spent with the girl, nobody returned to the bad episode. Beth dragged the child with her, helped her to set the table for everyone. They would have dinner all together and the women in his group would cook while the men took care of the farm's work. The Greene family would have rested tonight.

Daryl carefully folded the napkins, just as the blonde had shown him. He had never laid out, he usually ate sitting on the ground on the grass or if he was lucky on a half-broken chair, the one his father had not yet thrown at him. It was a bit melancholy when he thought about it, not that he missed his dad ... he was never happy to see him but he felt sad because of the absence of his mother and also Merle, even if he was an asshole who did not give a damn he.  
"You're good" he grew up that the girl was looking at him, always smiling and this made him uncomfortable. He immediately looked down and mocked. He was not used to being told he was good.  
"Look what I found," Shawn croaked as he entered the hall. He had found a large box of felt-tip pens and sketchbooks in the cellar. He laid them on a low wooden table and placed some of the white sheets. 5 sheets.  
Carl and Sophia ran to sit on the carpet, they had not been allowed to draw at the quarry. The sheets were used to study. The kids did not waste time and started to draw with many different colors.  
Daryl was leaning against the door, looking at them curiously but did not move closer, it was stuff for little girls. He did not understand why Carl seemed so amused, he was a boy!  
"Let's go, before they use all the sheets." Beth took the child's hand and dragged it. Seated, he offered him a blank sheet, Dixon looked at her with raised eyebrows. What was he supposed to do?  
Shane could not help but notice the scene "Daryl, relax, it's fun, you just have to draw".

Should he draw? and how!? He had never done it before. He returned to feeling inadequate, this was not his life. His thumb returned to his mouth and his teeth left the marks in the already damaged skin, he could feel the taste of blood but did not stop him.  
Beth had noticed that the child had obsessive behaviors caused by nervousness, in fact everyone could see it. He gently removed his finger from his mouth and when he was held back Daryl bit his lower lip, vices hard to die.  
" What's wrong?" churches. In no way could the girl be hard, it was not in her DNA. She had to admit she was beautiful, not like the girls who were with Merle. Beth was kind and used real clothes ... not the ones that left so much exposed skin, more than the one they covered. He had long, soft blond hair and thought that his smile was really beautiful, he often stopped to look at it. He immediately felt red, what did he suffer? He still had those big blue eyes that set him up.  
"I-I never did," his teeth whispered harder in the soft flesh. He categorically refused to cross his gaze now, it was simply ridiculous.  
"What have you never done?" he did not understand what he meant, but then the information received from his father on the first day they arrived at the farm made her understand. He was an abused child, raised with Rednecks. "Oh," he said simply. He felt sad for him but also happy, now they were together and could remedy.  
"It does not matter, it's easy" he passed a brown marker "Draw what you want ... you can even do circles or a landscape" he smiled and lowered his eyes on his paper.

It did not seem difficult as a thing, you just had to draw lines. He removed the cap and brought the colored tip closer to the sheet. What did he want to draw? He really thought about it for a long time. Shane noticed his indecision "We're on a farm, draw one of the animals you saw today," he suggested. It was an idea, it was enough to try.  
The marks on the paper were flickering, imprecise and this made him very nervous. The teeth returned to the charge on the finger. He could not fail something so stupid. He turned the paper and tried again. He worked hard, joined the lines with greater care, never taking his eyes off the paper until the end. Satisfied, he raised his head, he had finished.  
Only then did he realize that they were all in the living room and had stopped to look at him. They had that strange expression on his face, the one he had seen for Carl or Sophia. Sincere smiles and tenderness could be gathered by everyone.  
The discomfort returned, he did not want to be looked at. He could feel the warmth spread on his face, it was not a fucking pussy. "Let me see" he did not have time to hide his drawing, it was ugly. "Wow, what is it?" Beth asked, she wanted to understand it but it was not easy. It could be any animal ... a cow, a goat, even a dog. There was not much to help her distinguish.

"A horse" he said as if it were obvious. Did not you see that it was a horse? It was just like that in their stable. Nelly, that's what it was called.  
Rick felt a warmth in his chest, they had been so stupid. They could understand it before but they were all so busy. No one had thought that Daryl did not remember anything about the quarry and the escape. Of their initial reports, of how they had met. He only knew he had woken up in a car with strangers. he was forced to live with them, no one asked him if he was okay. He did not know what his parents or his brother were, it was right that he did not trust them. In his shoes, none of them would have done it.  
"Children at the table" Otis called everyone. A long table and a smaller table were filled with food.  
Maggie, Glenn, Beth, and Shawn sat at the small table. They probably would have preferred to talk about their things.

Daryl sat between Carol and Shane, would have preferred to be with Beth but they banned him. The boys did not want children between their feet, at least at dinner where they could talk to each other. He accepted it, even his brother always excluded him when he went to the bar or brought some girl.  
He was still stretched close to the man, they had not talked since that afternoon. He touched his throat and swallowed noisily. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Rick, who hit the baby's foot lightly under the table. They were sitting in front of them. He encouraged him to taste the food on his plate, he had not touched anything yet.  
Mashed potatoes, salad, peas and broccoli surrounded the meat. Daryl had never seen so much food in one dish, he usually ate only meat when he was lucky or a sandwich stuffed with what he found at home, when Mà or Merle were shopping. His stomach grumbled and he knew he did not have to waste food. He began to eat and swallowed more he felt hungry. No one had ever taught him good manners at the table, he ate voraciously, almost without breathing between bites. In reality it was also a way to take as much as possible, before someone took it away.

They stopped to look at him, some disgusted as Andrea.  
"Son, slow down you'll get sick if you eat so fast" the old factor was not angry. He had seen how thin he was and wanted the baby to have a full stomach. He was worried about speed, he would throw up if he went on like this. "Nobody will take your food away, breathe," he laughed as he remembered he had something special to give to the children.  
He returned with a plastic bottle - Coke - the children shouted for joy. They had not seen coca-cola since it all started.

The white-haired man took a glass full of brown liquid and gave it to the child. Daryl looked at him curiously. " You do not like it?" Carol asked, the woman was always very kind and because of their past she felt very close to the little Dixon.  
"I do not know" thinner than a whisper.  
"Have you ever drank Coke?" Carl asked. It was not possible, everyone drank it and if he did not he had to do it immediately "Drink" he encouraged. He did not have his father's hat, he was forced to remove it at the table.  
The bubbles fizzed, went up to the nose and he blushed his eyes because of the too fizzy drink. Everyone laughed and the child scratched his nose, tickled.  
"You do not seem to like it very much," the deputy laughed. It seemed the same expression of Carl at the CDC.  
"It's good but I prefer wine," confessed the child. Adult eyebrows came to the hair. So small and had already drunk some wine?  
"Satisfied" Shane poured two fingers into an empty glass. He felt still guilty and sought a way to apologize. Some did not agree with his choice but a drop would not hurt.  
Daryl lifted his glass and drank all the wine in one gulp "Oh fuck, Kid". He quickly snatched the glass from his small hands, too late.  
What had he done wrong this time? He looked confused and walked away a little, he did not want to be stuck again "Are you okay?" instead he asked. Why did not he have to? He did not understand.  
"Wine is a drink for adults, it could make you sick" was not a lie, remember well the times when Merle forced him to drink a lot. He vomited for hours and his head was bursting, he did not like the feeling. He hated when his brother and his friends were assholes.

The child seemed even more confused but with a full stomach and the stressful day he had had, he just wanted to close his eyes and without realizing it he did. The small body was resting on Carol. Everyone enjoyed the tender vision and decided not to wake the child, it did not bother.  
"It's not the first time, I know how much I can drink before I get sick," he explained. He did not know that children were not allowed.  
"This explains why you were the only one who did not feel the hangover at the CDC," said T-Dog amusedly. General glare made him bite his tongue. Fuck, they did not have to talk about the past when Daryl was an adult.

"Beth, Daryl is with you tonight, we'll bring your sleeping bag to your room," they'd already discussed it, the girl agreed.  
Meanwhile, at the small table the boys were laughing and joking. Maggie passed a covert sheet to Glenn - This evening, where? "- the boy could not believe it, would use the remaining 11 condoms or at least one - Barn- returned the paper with a mischievous smile.  
Dale, who was pretty gossipy about a man, saw the passage of information and Hershell followed the trajectory. He did not like that, frowned.  
Maggie read the answer, she felt sick. They could not go there.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Beth had the child seated in her room, the sleeping bag was right next to the bed, on the stained carpet. He looked at the room, all pink was really vomit. Merle would have hit him hard if he knew he was sleeping here. -Darylena, where did you leave the doll?- He could hear him snicker. He shuddered and shook his head, Merle was not here now. Fuck he had left him with these people, it was just his fault.  
He clenched his fists hard, his knuckles turned white and his palms had to bear the pressure of his fingernails that almost cut into his skin.  
Beth went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas, Daryl refused. She never wore a pair of Beth pajamas she used as a child. He contented himself with the underwear he wore and with a Glenn shirt, covering it all. It was always better than the pajamas with the pink flowers. Sickening.  
The girl came back quickly and after going to bed sense the light "Good night Daryl" the child grunted in response.

 

The silence reigned supreme in the house, the heavy breaths that were heard were the only people who could rest calm, almost envied them. He could not sleep and it was strange. He had learned to sleep anywhere and quickly to take advantage of those moments that his father was not there. Of course he was still vigilant enough to wake up immediately if someone had approached. It was dangerous if he took you while you slept, you could not even try to escape.  
It was too dark, the window completely closed did not allow the glow of the moon to enter, stood still to breathe and contemplate the ceiling. Not that he could really see well. There was a guilt in his stomach, something that was not explained. He felt sad and embittered. He was afraid and should not, perhaps it was the first time in his life that he had no reason to be afraid. His dad was probably very far but also Merle. He felt empty and alone, so alo"Sleep" the girl's sweet voice reached her ears.  
"No," he said coldly, he had been surprised in a moment of weakness, trying with all his might to hold back the tears. It was not a pussy.

Beth felt from his breath that she was worried about something, she really felt sorry "I can not even sleep, I'm sad," the bonda whispered. He wanted to be comforting in some way.  
It seemed to work, "Why?" He snorted. What had to be sad? He lived in the largest and most beautiful house Daryl had ever seen. He had his whole family close and they seemed to have everything the happy families on TV wanted. He just did not understand the stupid rich people.  
"Because I feel lonely right now, would you like to sleep next to me?" the voice full of hope and Daryl would have bet that if he could see the girl's face, he would have a pout and raised eyebrows with abandoned puppy eyes. He was the man of the situation, was not he? He had to protect the girls. He had to accept it, he did it for her.  
Without saying anything, she got up and cautiously approached the bed where she gave him room. They covered themselves and the girl with her arm encircled the child's life. When his chest met his back, Daryl winced but soon relaxed and carried away by a pleasant but unknown sensation, he surrendered to Morpheus, lulled by the sweet breath of his new friend.

\---------------------------.

 

The rooster that morning he sang at 5am, Daryl felt wrapped in a heat too pleasant. Why did he have to get up already? Right, it was from assholes being lazy and he was not. He stretched and opened his eyes, the room was not familiar. He felt a presence behind him, what the fuck?  
He tumbled out of bed, legs tied with sheets. A thud on the wooden floor. "Daryl?" the girl called him still sleepy, sat down while rubbing her eyes. What time was it?  
"And who the fuck are you?" he asked in total panic. How had it ended there? Where was his group?  
"Thing?" Beth did not understand. How could he not know her. Oh, right. The experiment they had done, had he returned to being an adult?  
The girl was assaulted by a heat wave and a flush came to cover his face. He quickly covered himself with a blanket, now he was a grown man and he saw her in his pajamas in his bed. What a shame!  
"Daryl" could not panic, he had to explain.  
"Fuck, No, I have to get out of here," he shouted furiously. He was really angry and also felt a strong shame, ran out of the room and grabbed the first thing that came under fire.  
The inhabitants of the house were attracted by the hustle and bustle "Rick" shouted loudly, could not believe that they had left him behind. Hmm, why not? They did it with his brother, right?  
No! he could not believe it ... Merle had looked for him, he could not work together, he was a jerk. He knew it even if he had not admitted it.  
"Rick" and when the inhabitants of the house ran downstairs and the inhabitants of the camp entered the house at the same time, Daryl turned to them feeling the presence, his weapon raised. "What the fuck is going on, why are we here and why the fuck was I in bed with a little girl?"  
"Daryl" Hershell came forward but the boy raised his armed hand "Do you want to kill me with a candle?" he asked with a serious expression.  
The child looked at his hand and swore, cock had taken a cock candle.

"Daryl" Rick called him and almost felt relieved, at least they had not left him. "Daryl they are the Greene family and they helped us when you were hurt, they treated you" he explained "What do you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know exactly where I will finish .. As you can see I do not exactly follow the timeline of the TV series but I change to better adapt.
> 
> I understand that this is not as beautiful as many FF here .. I hope to learn.
> 
> I think this is a shit xdxd Sorry :D


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not great ... it's just a chapter to connect

There was certainly something they did not tell him. He only remembered the explosion at the CDC, the rest was a tabula rasa. To give confirmation were also the strange looks that gave him a little bit all. If they did not stop it, hell would have triggered.  
The oddities were not finished, anyway. Lori was elusive and nervous. He had never talked too much with the woman but knew that something must have happened before Rick's arrival at the camp. You did not need a genius to understand that the woman had been with the other policeman. The husband was given for dead but only a few days, for Daryl did not seem a sufficient excuse.  
"What are you doing?" he looked away from his crossbow to look at the man. Speaking of the devil ...  
He shrugged, the pig was not nice and did not understand this new interest. He went back to cleaning his weapon, the dirty cloth was still fine.  
Minutes passed and the other man did not mention leaving. The asshole could also be good with rifles and pistols, but he would have bet his ass that did not know a dick on crossbows or hunting in general.

Shane sat in the immediate vicinity. He was aware that the presentations with the boy had not occurred in the best of ways. He wanted to fix it. It would have been difficult to win Dixon's trust after their unfriendly word exchanges. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He needed an excuse to get close to the boy and if he really had to be honest with himself ... he hoped that this was a passing phase and that the Daryl child who had conquered him returned.

"Is not it too big for you?" real interest interest. He could learn, in the city he was never better than that kind of weapons and a gun was certainly closer to his style but ... we are in the damned apocalypse.

Daryl muttered something without really answering. He looked at him with half-closed eyes, investigators ... It is not known why the fucking pig was attached to his ass. Had their interaction never been so beautiful? PTFF.  
More minutes passed and did not seem to want to leave alone, it was frustrating, fuck. He got up, dragged the crossbow into the tent and walked away. "Where are you going?" and Daryl frowned, "I do not need you to watch me or anything else," he spat. He really could not bear the presence of man in his immediate vicinity. "Better to see your business, man."

Shane clenched his fists, surely he preferred it when he remembered nothing and was really seven years old. He scratched his head and snorted, he would have followed it anyway.  
Entering the house I see something to the old vet who smiles and nods.

 

Dixon is waiting for the old man to find the maps. The children were sitting at the table, drawing and laughing. Every now and then he glanced at them, it still seemed like time, and he was electrocuted if he could stay still for more than two minutes. It was not done to stay indoors.  
I never thought about it too much, it's no longer enough to run and hide and then it was with his brother, it was fine, well to go well.  
"Sophia, that color was for me" was always thought that little Grimes was the copy of his father, as soon as he saw him at the camp. The baby whimpers did not stop, it was irritating. He did not remember if he had ever been a normal child, who complained and cried about stupid things. The sure thing was that Mother's death could not be more pain than her only existence.

"Serve me too and I arrived first" when he wants, it could become really annoying. "Next time it's not that snail," Sophia scoffed, coloring the yellow and orange sun.  
"I bet I could tear you down at no time" blew little Grimes. He was a twelve year old could not accept such challenges, from a girl then!  
"Do you want to arm wrestling?" Churches but then get up "You could only win against Daryl, he's small".  
Hearing his name he turned around finding a frowning Carl and already in position, would he really challenge him?  
"You do not know what trouble you're slipping into, baby," he scoffed. I can not believe I've just been challenged to arm wrestling.  
"Or maybe you do not know ... Look at my arm, look at yours ... I'm bigger" and seemed to be quite proud of it. Unfortunately for him I had not calculated that he is thinking with a Dixon. He could look like a helpless little child, and this was shit, but he had more of the two children's strength together. Dixon immediately learned that they had to survive.  
The old man had not yet returned, shrugged and thought it would be nice to dare a lesson to that brat. He positioned himself and waited for the first action, he would have only taken.

The blow to Daryl's strength would never have imagined him seeing that small arm. Where did he hide his muscles? He had absolutely to understand how they were or to let his secret training be revealed.  
When the thought arrived with the maps and put them on the table, Daryl won the challenge and eyed the child "Never challenge a Dixon". Hershell laughed, he had seen half the scene but had said nothing.  
"Daryl, did you eat anything?" he asked, watching the little boy study one of the maps. I had not asked what he was looking for, he would have discovered it soon.  
He grunted, it was not an answer, but what did he do to the old man? They are not their own business "Here" pointed to a point. In the area is a shopping center, remembered to have seen it. It was almost certain that there was a fishing and fishing shop, found a smaller crossbow. He would be served until he came back as before or otherwise until he grew up.  
The elder was not told for the lack of response, he was old enough.  
MAggie and Gelnn entered the room, they seemed ready to go out "Daddy, we'll be back in a few hours". "Be careful ... You ..." he turned to Glenn "Look out for my baby".  
"Hey, China" Daryl clumsily picked up the map and approached the Korean "I'm coming with you" is not asking for permission.  
"Come with us?" Should I warn Shane? I do not know how to handle this "O-okay" stammered. He looked at the back of the child who passed him, he hoped he would not get into trouble.

\---------------------------------------------

 

The three arrived at their destination, the place seemed clean, No Walker.  
"I'm on the first floor, we're here," he said, and he had his knife and a gun. He could handle any situation without problems.  
"I do not think we should split up" he knew he could get away on his own and was convinced, fired better than him but Glenn was worried about Shane's reaction when he found out. He preferred to take it home without a scratch.  
"We'll be faster if we split up ... I do not need you to look at my ass" was starting to get irritated. They had to stop treating him like a baby fuck, he was a man! If this was not hell, he does not know what it could be. No, you know ...  
Glenn was about to speak but did not get the chance. The child had already run away.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Daryl easily found the store, had met two walkers and had easily eliminated them. Of course with his crossbow it would have been much easier. He turned between the shelves, had already been plundered by the lack of goods and disorder. He took a hiking backpack and filled it with some hunting knives and all the ammunition he found, regardless of the model. Torches and stacks, a rope and even a still sealed net. They could try fishing in a river.  
It did not seem like anything else, there must be a damned crossbow. How many children still alive would they choose as a weapon? It was not a pistol or a knife, with just a little bit of practice.  
A crossbow was another thing. Months and months were needed to use it correctly and for a child it was not easy. Loading it required a lot of physical effort, cuts to the fingers or worse. Damn! He kicked a chair until it rolled over, the noise could call the walkers but he did not give a damn.  
He walked again, his hand firmly on his knife and approached the chest. He checked the counter, there was still a lot of money in the cashier and he was tempted to take them but what would he use them for? It was just paper now.

There was a second door in addition to the bathroom for the customers, if he had learned something from his father is that the best goods are hidden. He breathed and with the knife ready, he kicked open the door. The darkness did not allow to see, he took a flashlight from his backpack and lit it. The room was almost empty if not for a green bike, a gun and damnation, he knew it. A damned little crossbow hung on the hook on the wall.  
He felt happy as a child in a candy store. He had never been ... but he knew this way of saying and believed it was true. He climbed on the rotten table and paying attention to where he put his feet, grabbed the crossbow. It was new and a good model, not the cheap ones. He was thinking of which parent bought a weapon so expensive that it would be used for a short time. Maybe someone like Rick. He also grabbed darts, they were different from those he had.  
Taking the big camping backpack was a good idea. The crossbow behind the back and the rifle on the shoulder. The backpack was too heavy and decided to drag it. Before turning and leaving, out of the corner of his eye he saw a box placed in a deadlock, as if they wanted to keep it hidden. Cautious came up, could hold anything, some hunters were strange types.  
With the longest knife he had found, he moved the box and when he convinced himself ... he opened it. The blue eyes widened seeing the contents, chocolate! The children would have been happy and honest too he was very greedy, he would have held a part for himself.

The day could not proceed in the best way, if only it were not for this annoying headache. It was just a nasty headache and forced him to close his eyes and massage his temples. It was nothing, it could even face hell.  
Once the baggage had been set up, he went to the spot where he had left Glenn and Maggie. He had left them alone more than they should have. It was not stupid ... the boys were planning a little adventure away from her father. Probably just a few minutes for the Chinese, so it was time to get back to the base.

He walked slowly, he was in no hurry and if he was lucky he could find something else to take to the camp. The head was only getting worse, it was causing him nausea even if he had eaten nothing. He slumped against a wall, gritted his teeth and swallowed the bile that was struggling to stay in the belly. He was starting to sweat, this was not good.  
Some noises alerted him, he knew well the lamentations that grew stronger and stronger. He tried to get up, it seemed the hardest thing to do now. He could feel the drops of sweat even between the lashes, the view was not the best. Two Walkers approached and snarled, smelling the smell of his flesh. He placed the crossbow and took a few seconds to point, shot the dart that ended straight in the middle of the eyes and the rotten body fell with a thud.

The Movements were too slow, the other walker was already on him and before he could load the crossbow, he had grabbed his leg. No, no ... he could not die for a shit like that. He started kicking, pulled his knife out of his belt. He had to be a big man when he was alive, even when he was dead he was strong and he was putting a strain on his little body. The face of the rotten approached his, the mouth opening and closing in an attempt to bite something, bite him.  
Either he died trying or died standing still ... in fact he did not want to die now, because of a stupid zombie ... after all he had overcome in his miserable life.  
He counted up to five and quickly used his right hand, where he held the knife and stabbed in the skull while with his left hand he kept his mouth away from him. He sighed for the success of the plan, he was not sure.  
When he pulled out the blade, rotten, thick, black blood spilled over him. He had a strong stomach, years and years of gutting his prey, but with the headache and this stink ... he really was in danger of throwing up.

The exhaustion was always greater, he had not got up immediately. He still lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling, shaken by deep breaths. It was dangerous to stay that way, he had to lift his ass and stop acting like a pussy. Get up Dixon was repeated.

A scream caught his attention. He began to run, not thinking about his pains. He arrived just in time to see a walker fighting Maggie, the girl had been taken by surprise. He loaded the crossbow and fired an arrow straight into the walker's head. A sigh of relief when he stopped fighting and the girl turned to him, unharmed.  
Glenn came running, he too had problems. They should have controlled this place better, a mistake like that could be paid for with life.  
Daryl sighed, approached the Korean who controlled his girlfriend. The world had begun to turn, stronger than before. The nausea screamed and wanted to throw up this time, he held back.  
"Are you OK?" if someone else asked him he would not hold back an arrow in the ass "I'm fine," he answered with a faint voice. It was also complicated to talk.  
I took a few steps forward, staggering and holding on to the walls. It seemed to be on one of those rides at the Luna Park. The next step was worse, the stomach was hurting. He vomited and then fell on himself.

"Woah, easy Daryl" Glenn ran to his rescue, he should have known he was not well, it did not matter if he said otherwise. "I'm fine," he repeated but could not stand on his legs. The smell of vomit filled his nostrils, his clothes had become soiled. There was not much, just so many gastric juices, he had not eaten anything, he felt too bad.  
"Come down to me, China" he tried to push him away with his hands. His body trembled and did not have enough strength to insult him again. He dropped with his head resting on Glenn.

Maggie took off his shirt, wanted to oppose "You want to be a pain in my ass, woman" could not be a threat, it seemed a meow. Fuck, he really was bad.  
"I do not take you home covered with vomit and blood," he said, gesturing for Glenn to pick up the baby and follow her. He had seen children's clothes, they would find something suitable for him.  
Daryl did not like the idea that someone undressed him and saw his scars, was a sign of weakness and he was not weaker. He struggled again, would not give up as long as he had life. "Do you want to continue wearing my little sister's old clothes?" He stopped at those words. Shit, it was not important but fuck if Daryl Dixon had kept those clothes a second longer, now there was no choice "Whatever" snorted.  
Maggie found some shirts and jeans that were fine, some were put in the backpack.  
He took a blue jeans and a green shirt, while he was also taking some hiking shoes, they were resistant. Better an extra number ... it was growing.  
He grabbed the edges of the boy's trousers, had to undress him before dressing him, but Daryl resisted again, a stubborn boy had never met him! "Daryl, there may be other walkers. We need to be quick," he sighed with a tired look. The child bit his lip, was not convinced but did not move anymore "Perverted" whispered frowning when he was pulled off his jeans.  
Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes

\----------------------------------------

 

He had only discovered after two hours that Daryl had gone with Glenn, no one had thought to warn him. He had barked against the others, even against Rick. Damn it, it was his brother. He had to tell him right away. He rubbed his chin, feeling the tow that was growing.  
He was the first to spot the van coming back "all went well?" he asked, looking at the inside of the car. The back was loaded with bags, they had been lucky.  
Glenn got out of the car, closed the door and gave him an insecure smile, of what the Korean did when something worried him. He frowned, what had happened?  
"Just a few Walkers" the voice was shaking. The boy took off his hat and rubbed it in his hands "Shane, keep calm" the eyes that wandered everywhere except the man.  
"Say what you must," he spat. Instinctively he put his hand on his pistol, an old policeman's reflection but it was enough to make the younger man noisily swallow.  
"It's about Daryl, I do not think he's fine," he said in one breath. Removed the tooth, removed the pain or at least hoped that Shane would not cause too much pain in him.


	9. NINE

"Is it serious?" he could not sit still, his legs were moving alone and his impatient hands dug into his jeans pockets, more and more, until the threads of the seams were pulled. It was necessary to keep busy.  
He should have broken Glenn's bones. How could he have had the brilliant idea of leaving Daryl free to walk in a mall alone? The thought evoked him more anger, he had tried and beat him right now. Fuck, he could play his balls.

"It's no use shaking" it was easy to talk to the vet. The man was always serene. There was not a dick to be calm. They had a fainted baby with a high fever.  
He rubbed his face and his hands went up to his hair. He felt useless.  
The door was opened, Rick, Maggie and Glenn entered the room. The deputy severely healed his colleague, the man knew that look - do not fuck bullshit -. He nodded lightly. They had enough problems, they avoided a second wounded.

"You said he threw up, right?" Hershell had hypotheses but not certainties. He did not believe it was just a cold, he was fine in the morning. He rubbed his white beard, lacking essential elements, but which ones?

"He had a headache he could hardly walk," Maggie recalled. The girl had been too angry before to explain what she knew.  
Lori was pregnant and instructed Glenn to take the pills for an abortion. That bitch used them as messengers for her vices. He could not!  
Glenn could not risk her life every time she called. Maggie herself could have died and had it not been for Daryl's quick intervention, her father would probably be crying on her grave now.  
Now she was relaxed, Lori had many things to think about and she had to think of Daryl.

"It's true, he was still boiling, but he kept saying he was fine, even after he threw up." Glenn met Shane's eyes and shuddered. The police officer looked like a killer, he was red and smoked from his ears. He was really scared.  
"And you believed him," he barked. "He was furious, how could he be so stupid? He thought the Korean was smart, he was wrong. he was in trouble up to his neck. He wanted to give him a punch, right now with everyone as a witness ... but Rick would not allow it.  
He would stop him, away from the room and away from Daryl. The child needed him if he ever woke up. The more he looked at him the more he thought he was dead, or very close to it. Her skin was so pale, her eyes closed, and for once her face was relaxed, showing how small she really was.  
He seemed to be in peace, he wanted to see him like this when he was well, without the sweat that covered his skin.  
The slow and weak breaths stirred him, because the doctor did not express himself ?!

"Brother, I think it would do you some fresh air." Let's check the perimeter "it was still strange to think of Shane Walsh as a father. He would have bet both his hands that the man would remain a lifetime bachelor. Always behind young women who accepted his company, willing to share it and not to commit.  
Rick thought it was a good opportunity to mature. A child changes your life, even if it does not share your blood.  
Another positive point was for Daryl's education and childhood. This second opportunity could be exploited better. The child would have had the life he deserved, as far as the apocalypse allowed. He would not go to school and he would not have had clowns at his birthday party but he would not have to worry about being beaten or insulted by his family anymore.

"I think it's a good idea." Let's all get out of here, let him rest. "Hershell had finished the visit, there was no reason to stay any longer. "I will not lie to you" he said sitting on a chair, he had taken on the worried expression "Vital signs are not great" coughed to clear his throat, his hand covered his mouth "He has a high fever and his breathing is weak. the cause but I think it also has a head injury ".

"He did not hit his head" Glenn was sure, the child had fainted in his arms, in the car. He could not hit anything.  
"Maybe when you left it alone?" the former agent spat. The formed hate did not seem to abandon it. He had to calm down.  
"It's no use arguing, I think it's the fault of that serum, I have reason to believe that Daryl's body is fighting, his brain can not bear the stress of alternating an adult Daryl and a baby Daryl, one of them will have to win "He did not say he was worried. He did not say there was a risk that the baby would not wake up due to brain damage. He said nothing, I leave everything in the hands of God.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ------

 

Rick watched Daryl as he walked with Beth. Fortunately, the fever had disappeared. No one bothered that he was a child again.  
He took his gun, sat down on a log and took the weapon down to clean it. The children had asked permission to draw outside. They worked hard, creating designs to give to everyone.  
He'd run away from laughing whenever Daryl snatched his drawing, he was denied. In reality he was denied in many activities carried out by children, in exchange he was very good at hide and found that he could sing.  
That morning, it was just past dawn, the deputy wanted to stretch his legs. Approaching the barn he heard a voice, small and sweet.  
Daryl was stroking a horse as he repeated one of Beth's songs. He remained enchanted, he would never believe the child's talent. He shared the discovery with Shane and Hershell. His partner seemed sad for not having attended. He had also noticed a certain jealousy from his brother, Daryl often circled around him, but he always thought he was doing it to imitate Carl.  
He did not show off but had to admit that with the child there was a new feeling, almost stronger than he had with Walsh.  
To understand each other, glances were sufficient, without words.

"Daryl, do you want to help me?" he learned quickly and even though he hated to admit it ... they needed Dixon's skills.  
Hershell would have asked them to leave at any moment, and the only one who could get fresh meat or distinguish poisonous berries and mushrooms was Daryl.  
The deputy wanted to know more. Who had taught all these things to the child? Maybe Merle?  
Daryl seemed happy about the proposal. Rick did not look bad even though he was a pig he could never talk to if his father or his brother had been here.  
Even if, thinking about it, it was Merle who left him with him, with them.  
He approached and grabbed one of the guns, removed the magazine and pulled the cart to make sure there was not a shot in the barrel. He did everything carefully, just as he did with his new crossbow.

When he woke up, days ago, he was in the same room as when he was shot. They told him he had a bad fever but did not listen any further. Near the door, against the wall, was Glenn, who was holding the strap of a small crossbow in his hands.  
He jumped out of bed and almost embraced the Asian ... but he did not "Can I see you?" it was really beautiful, definitely an expensive model.  
The young man did not seem to understand, but when he followed the look of the little dwarf, he said, "Yes, it's really yours," he said, handing it over.  
A gift? Why was he giving something so beautiful? He looked at the Korean with suspicion but still took the weapon, beautiful.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"I'm going hunting" was not asking for permission, he just wanted to say it.  
Rick looked up, "You're not going alone," he loaded his gun and set it in his twitch.  
"I can do it" Daryl growled, ready to fight for his independence if it was necessary. His body was ready to shoot, if he had to hit, defend or run ... he was ready.  
"I know," Rick said simply. He knew it, everyone knew it but even with the apocalypse it seemed wrong.  
"I'm coming with you, teach me" he knew it was the way to convince the child.  
Daryl snorted, it was a pain in the ass to babysit a city asshole, the positive thing was that at least they were leaving the crowd of people for a few hours. "5 minutes, if I go late without you" it was better to clarify who was in charge. Rick shook his head and laughed, it would be a long day.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

The twitter echoed among the trees, Daryl wanted to capture a deer but for the time being he had to settle for three squirrels.  
He liked Rick's company, the man was a bloody elephant with too heavy and noisy steps, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. It did not fill him with dick questions and he did not try to defend him with every fucking noise.  
He bent down to look at some prints, they were not old and they were not even deer, but with a little luck they would track him down.  
He looked at Grimes, who replied with a gesture, he liked this ability to converse. He adjusted the crossbow on his shoulders and resumed his journey. Three Walkers were on their way, it was easy to kill them with his bow.  
Rick watched the kid retrieve the arrows and clean them on his jeans. He stopped, his head bent and a stupid smile on his face. Daryl's precision and naturalness were incredible. He ran a hand through the dark curly courts, soon it would get dark, they had to go back.  
"Do not move" a whisper, Daryl had placed the crossbow and looked intently at a tree. He aimed and shot, it was not a deer but a young boar. It would be fine anyway. Rick had not even seen the animal, put down his knife and pulled a rope from his backpack "I thought it would be served," he said, handing it to his hunting partner.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The Greene joined the barbecue organized in the field. Squirrel soup, boar on a spit and delicious potatoes for a side dish. Everyone had complimented Daryl. The child also gave credit to Rick "If I had been alone, I would have brought only part of the meat, too heavy" he said shrugging.  
He was happy with his booty, in this way he would have repaid Greene's kindness. Dixon pay their debts, nothing is free.  
They all sat in a circle. Rick had on one side SHane and on the other his son and his wife. Glenn was next to Maggie and Hershell. There was a free place near Beth, she liked the girl, did not create problems like Andrea's puncture .. and she was also beautiful. He blushed for the stupid thought, his brother would have taken his ass.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

The barn was full of Walkers. Glenn had failed to keep the secret. He thought he was a good boy, and good guys can not lie. Like him, Merle always said it.  
Daryl watched Shane scream against Rick "How can you be so quiet? How can you sleep knowing that your family has Walkers as neighbors?" he spat poisonous words.  
The boy bit his lower lip, he liked Rick but Shane was right and if the deputy was too stupid to see him, it was not his problem.  
He got up and went to check the situation, snorting "Pussy".

The wooden planks were solid, a chain closed the door. It meant nothing, he knew it. He watched from a crack, the bodies moved slowly, the smell reached his little nose.  
"What are you doing?" he jumped violently, he was so distracted that he had not heard anyone approach. Carl wore the deputy's hat, the gun in the holster. His right leg was moving impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
Daryl recomposed himself, tightened his grip on the crossbow strap "Do you mind, do not you damn business," half-closed his eyes defying him.  
"You should not be here," he breathed. he was older, the son of the chief.  
"Not even you" the younger child approached. His glacial gaze directed in Carl's eyes. He just had to try to give him problems, he would not have had a problem beating the son of a bitch.  
The young Grime swallowed. He could not be afraid of a brat "I'll tell my father," he threatened. In reality he was terrified of Daryl, he had not forgotten how he could put adults in trouble.

"You will not do it," he growled. He approached again. Carl touched his gun, a gesture that did not go unnoticed in the eyes of little Dixon. There was a quick snap and Carl was on the floor, hands covering his face as he screamed.  
"What happens here?" Rick was still breathing hard. He had just heard. He knelt next to Carl, helped him get up.  
"He punched me," he whimpered as the deputy examined the damage.  
Meanwhile Shane and Glenn had come too. Carl was fine, he would have only had a bruise.  
Shane spoke first of all "Rick did you talk to Hershell?"

"Brother is not the time, why do not you talk to Daryl? He just hurt Carl!" . He would not accept violence to his son, he tightened his jaw looking at Dixon.  
The child moved uneasily, the problems were coming and it was all the fault of that stupid child. He growled, showing his teeth.  
"This is more important, man ... let's talk about having Walkers just a few steps" he rubbed his face, he was exasperated.  
Rick lured his son "Tomorrow I'll talk to Hershell, you train that guy," he pointed to Daryl and passed over.  
The child got a dirty look but managed to escape. Beth always welcomed him in her bed.  
"Daryl?" the child grumbled in response "If you do not take a shower tomorrow, I will not let you in my bed, you smell wild," the girl grumbled, but instead of driving him away, he kissed his head and closed his eyes "Good night"  
Daryl stiffened and relaxed at the touch, yes, she liked her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Rick, Jimmy, Hershell, and Otis had brought Walkers to the farm.  
SHANE was back from a fight with Lori, the woman had confessed to the man she was pregnant and did not know who the baby was. There was no doubt for Shane, he would have been Rick's son. The nervousness did not reason, he seemed crazy. He took all the weapons from Dale's camper and gave them "Are you with me?".

The group sighted the men back with the Walkers on a leash "Rick, what's going on?" he pointed, he was furious.  
"Shane, calm down, it's his property, this is not the right way to act," the deputy knew that people would not understand, they were scared and maybe he had to warn them. It was not a good idea to act behind them.  
"They're sick people, they have to be cured" The old vet was a man of God, he could not see the truth now.  
Shane was out of control, could not believe his eyes or ears "Can a person survive this?" shot at the heart, the liver, the belly of what was once a woman "A person could not survive this," he shouted. The walker kept moving under Hershell's stunned gaze.  
"Shane, stop! Did you hear? Dick, STOP!" Rick did not know what to do. The situation had escaped his control.  
"You're right, enough with this bullshit" he ran to the barn and hit the bolt several times, breaking it.  
Everyone winced and whimpered, but when the walkers began to leave, they were forced to line up and aim their weapons.

Glenn waited for the approval of MAggie, who, after nodding, knelt next to his father, upset.  
Shane fired at Rick's walker, so he was free to help. Despite the rage, the man had not forgotten he had to teach Dixon a lesson. He grabbed the baby by the shoulder, yanking him until he cried "Do you want to be a tough motherfucker? Do you think you're old?" You'll be satisfied. "He barked, pushing a rifle in his little hands." Move, shoot, "he growled. He pushed the child away, towards the walkers, sniffing the smell of food and they came up quickly.  
Daryl stopped, the policeman kept shouting at him, his heart pounding, he was hyperventilating. The small body winced at each scream, at each shot. Flashbacks formed in his head and he just wanted to escape, but his legs were nailed.

A walker was too close, fired but the recoil knocked him to the ground. He could hear only the screams, everything became blurred in his eyes. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, where was Merle?  
Now everyone screamed louder, he felt sick. He pressed his hands over his ears, he just wanted to hide. His body trembled, his throat was closed, he no longer breathed. The body did not respond to commands, it would be dead ... right now.  
"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick saw the child who was having a panic attack, could not shoot and risk hitting him. The walkers were too close, damn it!  
"Daryl!" Shane also seemed to have realized the danger. Both men ran but Glenn was already there. He killed the walkers by stabbing them in the head.  
He hugged the child and lifted him up "I got you, you're fine". He did not expect to be reciprocated, he did not expect Daryl to hide his face in the crook of his neck and try to stop the tremor.

"Is fine?" the men thanked Glenn with a gesture, the young man looked pissed off like hell "Fuck you thought you were doing, Shane is a fucking baby! What did you want to prove?" he growled at the older man. No one had ever seen an angry Glenn, it seemed that the sense of protection emanated by the little Dixon made to hunt the nails also to a calm and accommodating person as Glenn.  
The boy winced at every word of Glenn, Rick pointed him out, and the Korean did not have anything to the contrary in passing Daryl in his arms "Give it to me" the whisper whispered.  
The child reacted just like he did with Glenn, hid against Grimes's body, becoming smaller than it already was.  
Daryl breathed the smell of the man, narrowed his eyes in shame. It was not a pussy, should not be held by anyone but had so much fear. He squeezed Rick's shirt, his small hands clenched into a fist and a long sigh left his mouth. He let the great, hot body of the agent cradle him, he wanted to feel safe ... just for a while.


	10. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always apologize for the mistakes ... English is not my language

Shane felt guilty, he just wanted to do the right thing. Nobody wanted to live near the walkers, everyone told him that he had to educate Dixon, and now that he did it, is not that good? What do people want from him? He did not choose to live in the apocalypse, he did not choose to have this group. He just wanted to survive and make Carl and Lori survive. "I did what had to be done," he said, kicking the ground. Really, could anyone besides him see it? They were all blind fucking if they did not understand it.

"Shane, let's talk tomorrow" Rick squeezed the small body in his arms, he could feel every flicker and gasp. He cupped his hand behind his head, it seemed so small under his hand. How much could the children bear this world?  
He looked to the side, his wife was hugging Carl, who was crying. Sophia had run to the camper, pursued by Carol who seemed as twisted as her daughter. Shane had to solve his problems, he could not get his anger out on the group.  
"Daryl, I-" he blocked his partner before he could touch the baby, he had scared him enough. "See you tomorrow Shane, sleep and clear your ideas" he raised his hand on the man's chest, the baby needed to calm down.  
"Glenn stays with Hershell and his family, they need them too" he said to the young man who nodded but never left Daryl's figure "Here I'll take care of him, I'll keep him in my tent" he said aloud so that even others knew it, even Shane. He knew his brother was fond of the child, he just had to figure out how to behave ... like being a good parent; a father of shit Daryl had already had him.

He motioned to his wife and walked toward their wedding tent, Carl was clinging to his mother's arm and Rick thought he was lucky in spite of everything. He had a mother, a father and Shane who was like an uncle, they all gave their lives for him. He felt his heart tighten, Daryl was alone ... and it was he who had left Merle in Atlanta. He wondered if he had done a favor to Daryl away from his blood.

They went into the tent, Lori was already stretched out and Rick let the baby slip on the blankets. Shame assailed him, these people would have mocked him now. His position was humiliating, but to his surprise he did not hear anyone laughing or taunting. He moved to allow one eye to see what was happening. Lori had not moved, looked at him but she was not angry or disappointed, she just seemed sweet and maybe sad.  
"Honey, come here" the woman reached out, slowly, attracted him to herself. He stroked the baby for a long time, gently as he hummed. His hand went up to his blond hair, his fingers playing between the golden threads. When he heard Daryl settle against his side, his heart broke. "I know you would like your mom now, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss his head.  
Daryl winced and stiffened holding back a few sobs, except one "My mother died last year" the voice so weak that even his ears were hard to understand. He clung to Mrs. Grimes's shirt, hiding more. He did not want to see pity in his eyes and above all he did not want her to see how much he was afraid of being alone. He had always been alone but it did not change that it was fucking scary.

The woman looked at her husband, who smiled sadly at her. They would not take the baby from Shane but he knew her husband would support her if he offered Daryl to stay in their tent every night; he would have helped him get dressed, wash his hair, and make him have lunch. He would have adopted the child, a Dixon who becomes a Grimes-Walsh.  
He dragged Daryl onto his abdomen, ignored the child's stiffness, and locked his head with one hand, stroking his hair. The other hand rubbed his back "I'm so sorry, I'm here, if you want," he said energetically.

Daryl felt himself lift and lock, his hands working on him and the fear fell again. He reached out to touch and tears threatened to leave his eyes. They were about to beat his ass and it did not matter if he cried, screamed or begged ... no one came to save a Dixon.

He remembered, some times, when his father was drunk from the morning and beat him on the porch. Some neighbors were shouting, telling their father to stop. It did not happen, Daryl could only hope he would faint soon or Merle pop out at the last minute. It was rare. Everyone was afraid of Will Dixon, the bravest called 911 hoping for a timely intervention. No one was exposing a complaint, no one was facing the bad giant. Nobody, not even Daryl or Merle. When Merle was not in trouble, he disappeared so as not to kill the old man. He was older than Daryl, he was bigger and he was not sweet. Daryl could not help but stand back and suffer the wrath of a drunken father and a drugged brother, when he deigned to remember he had a little brother.

The body began to tremble, held its breath to avoid emitting sounds. He clenched his teeth, prepared for pain. Waiting was as bad as a blow.  
Lori stared at her husband "Rick, do not breathe," he said panicked, had he done something wrong? He shook his child, hoping to help him but he only managed to make the situation worse. His hands pressed the baby's back with more pressure, he had to help him but he could not think fast.

The child whimpered strangled, the stiff, shaking body was failing due to the lack of oxygen, Rick pulled his hair back, had to do something. He looked at Lori's hand, but of course ... he was touching his back, maybe he did not want to. He remembered the scars he had seen, maybe it was a sensitive spot and the whole situation only made the reaction worse. "Lori, leave it," he said firmly. He hastened to lie down, dragged the child to himself, without holding him back. He hid Daryl's face in the crook of his neck, as the child had done when he held it in his arms.  
"It's all right, you're safe," he whispered softly, brushed only his hair, did not want to scare him more. The situation was so alarming that even Carl had remained silent, watching the worried looks that his parents exchanged. Rick inhaled and exhaled deeply, calmly and hoped that Daryl would adapt to the rhythm of his breathing.  
Daryl felt his chest burn, he needed to breathe but his throat was blocked. When he felt himself dragging his eyes tight, now the man would pull the hell out of him.  
It took a few seconds to realize that Rick had not done anything violent, he found himself hidden from the man's body. The deep breath was a call, if he did not breathe now he would faint. He did not expect to hear the man humming, he knew those words, he had already heard from Beth. Yes, it was undoubtedly one of Beth's songs. Without even realizing it, he was calming and had begun to breathe, even if superficially.

He felt the massage in his hair, the sweet voice and the regular breaths, everything seemed to rock him and so he followed that slow and calm rhythm. First the beating of his heart, then his breath until the nostrils were filled with the smell of the man who was treating him better than his blood.  
He moved closer to the deputy sheriff, he felt so close to the man that he almost made him sick. He would never have admitted it with anyone, not even to himself. The warmth that transmitted that great body next to his was so comfortable, so reassuring that he did not realize he was falling asleep. A deep sleep and for once without being on the alert.  
Rick glanced at Lori, who had a tired smile. Even Carl seemed tender, lying between Daryl and his mother, he would be a good older brother. He had not forgotten that Daryl had saved his life, it was his job now to protect him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Beth had tried to kill herself during the night, she had cut her wrists but luckily Patricia had managed to save her life.

It was not long since the sun's rays showed up and turned away from the darkness. Rick was arguing with Shane, "If we're lucky, Hershell will keep us there for a few days," he said. He had not had time to talk to the old man but he would have to do everything possible to keep his group on the farm, especially now that Lori was pregnant. This was a safe place.  
"Rick, brother, shit, I know I acted without thinking but you know ... it had to be done, we were all in danger" he knew he was right, he just had to make it clear to Rick ... everyone else would follow. He rubbed his face several times, he was tired, he had not slept that night. He frowned, there was another problem he had to deal with "How are you?" it was not his intention to scare the baby, not so much.

"Last night he had a panic attack, while Lori touched his back" had to find a way to make this shared custody work "Maybe Hershell can help him overcome the traumas, I do not know what to do" and it was disheartening to say. At the academy they had both been trained for cases like these, but in all their careers they had never seen a desperate situation like Daryl's. Rick did not know how to move, his expertise extended to parenting, he could not go any further, like a doctor.  
"I think it's not even the worst part," continued the speech, sitting on the lower step of the porch "As much as you try to be fierce, we all see that you let go in fear, that despite everything seeks comfort" the front resting on the hand, he hoped he would not even face a migraine. He could hear Shane's dark look and he looked up, they got stuck "I can not imagine what he did to turn it into the guy we met at the quarry, something horrible if we consider the wounds he already had" was so taken by his words that he he realized that Maggie and Glenn had joined them and listened to every word.

Maggie sat next to Rick "How's the baby?" he asked, looking at the man. He looked destroyed, and as much as he would beat his colleague's ass, Rick looked like a good man. Walsh also looked grim that did not hold his gaze, maybe after all the jerk had understood the fucking mess he had combined.  
"Sleep, but tell me, how is Beth ... she woke up?" among the many problems the adolescent who was mad was missing. He understood it, a part of him, to see his mother die twice, it was devastating and the girl looked so sweet and defenseless.

"She sleeps, she's still upset and I do not know what to do ... Rick, dad left the farm ... I think I know where it is, you have to take it back, you owe it to us all" and knew the man understood. If it had not been for his group they would have continued their peaceful and peaceful life on the family farm.  
"I'm coming with you" Glenn felt responsible, he had not fought Shane enough to stop him. This was his group but he loved Maggie, he felt so close to the girl's family that he felt like he betrayed them. He did not even want to think about the possibility of having to choose between them and his girlfriend. Between his girlfriend and Daryl. He did not spend much time with the child, he was content to observe him from a distance ... those eyes sometimes intimidated him. Yet he felt so attracted to the mini Dixon, he could see just how small a frightened and helpless figure was. He attacked not to be attacked, a sweet and hungry puppy of love.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Rick and Glenn had gone in search of Hershell, Maggie had given them a map marking the point where the bar was where they would surely find it.

Shane had promised not to get too close to Daryl, the child had to take the first step. At least until Rick had returned, if things did not work out by themselves, he would have been an intermediary.

Maggie had reassured Glenn that she would take care of Daryl, the child was loved by all the Grimes and there was no problem inviting him into the house.  
"Can I see Beth now?" he hated how his voice looked small and uncertain but was still shaken and shocked by the night before. They told him that Beth had tried to hurt himself ... he did not understand why a lucky girl like Beth felt the need to get hurt, to kill herself. He almost laughed, he tried to live, he had spent seven years of life trying to survive his father, his mother and also his brother. He loved Merle but could not say he was the best brother in the world. He did not blame him, he loved him and in his way he always defended him when he was there. It was not much but it was what he had, the most that someone would have spent on a little shit like him.

"Sugar, Beth needs to rest, but when she wakes up you can see her" she saw the child's eyes widen, she was visually happy to see her friend. He did not understand when or how the child had put so much trust in his little sister, but who would not have loved the sweet Beth? He laughed and thought to use it in his favor "You'll be all the time with her, if you take a bath and change those clothes, they're dirty," he smiled at the child's pout.

"I do not need it" he mumbled between his teeth, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other. It was not dirty, it was perfect for hunting and even if he could not go out into the woods now, he would do it when Rick came back.  
"Then you'll have to settle for my company, Beth is hurt and I can not risk getting infected," he clarified that his decision was unshakable. He moved the basket with clean clothes on his right side, he had to divide the clothes.  
Daryl knew that if the wounds got infected they became dangerous, Merle told him that we could die. At home he used to put on some alcohol and burn with a damned cock. He wondered if Beth had suffered, scratched his head, was stupid ... they were a rich family, they had all kinds of medicines.  
Maggie followed from room to room, waiting patiently for the girl to put all the clothes she had in the basket. "Have you decided whether to take that bath?" the girl had not given up and Daryl thought that maybe, just to be with Beth ... she could have accepted. He nodded and put his thumb to his mouth, bit the skin around the nail and followed the older girl.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The tub was full of water and soap, the foam filled the whole surface and you could see the steam produced by the heat. It was the first time he had taken a bath with foam, in his house there was only cold water and a dirty half-broken shower.  
Maggie had just dropped some rubber ducks. His face turned red, he hid with his hands.  
He heard the girl laugh "I'm not a fucking child" he growled, his hands still hid his eyes "I see just a child, however there is nothing wrong .. I still use them." Gennenn had told her many things on his group and had focused a lot on Daryl. The girl was smart and began to understand how to talk to a Dixon.  
The child raised his eyebrows in surprise, had not stopped chewing his thumb but was intrigued "Really?" he asked silently. He did not want others to hear, it was too embarrassing.  
"Of course, and Beth uses them, too. The one with the green hat is her favorite," she bent down to add a special kind of soap, a few drops colored the water with a deep blue. Daryl was more and more bewildered and curious that he did not notice when Maggie came up and lifted him up.

He screamed in surprise, he was not afraid of her ... he was kind "Put me down". She could not bear being taken and moved, she was not anyone's dog. He could move alone.  
"Simple, Darlin" had supported the child standing on the table of the toilet, it would have been easier to help him with clothes. He had not ignored the child's stiffness but was sure he would not clean himself well, he was really very dirty.

They struggled, Daryl made everything extremely difficult. "Little boy, first you undress, first you wash, first we can go to Beth" she was tired and began to feel nervous getting up. What was the problem with this baby? Was it just a stupid bathroom, his parents did not wash it?  
Then a flash hit her, she had been stupid. She bit her lip and a grimace formed on her face, she had been insensitive "Daryl darling, it's normal for me to help you, we'll do it first," he whispered, lowering himself to the level of the child.  
Daryl kept his eyes down, it took him a long time to meet his gaze. Everything was so strange, he was not a small child and the redness on his face did nothing but increase. He felt so embarrassed, stupid and a fucking pussy. He bit his bottom lip hard, could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. He could do two things; let Maggia help him or drive him crazy and beat, scream and run away. No, Beth needed him ... it was her turn to prove it could be useful. He looked down at his shoes and nodded.

The young Greene smiled, not only for having obtained her will but because she was demonstrating to the child that she could trust and that there was nothing wrong with being small and accepting help. He took off his shoes and socks, took off his shirt that maybe just had to be thrown away. He knew that those scars were there but he still had to hold his breath, he could not imagine an adult person doing something like that to a child or a child.  
He had noticed that Daryl was looking at the floor, never her, never what he did. He opened his jeans and the child stiffened again "Do you want to do it alone?" he asked, he did not want to impose himself too much.

Daryl did not answer but did not even move. Maggie had many things to do and really wanted to control her sister, she would have liked to accelerate the times. He took his clothes off completely and gently pushed him into the tub.  
He waited for Daryl to get used to it and relax on contact with hot water. He did not interfere, I watched in silence and a big smile accompanied his lips when he saw the child take a rubber duck and play in the water.  
Watching him hunting or simply with his crossbow you could easily forget that he was a child, but now ... now you could not go wrong. He sat down and relaxed in turn watching that little sugar play and laugh.  
Time flew and almost got sick when it was time to dry off. He stood up, forgetting that he was completely naked and lowered his hands trying to cover himself. "Nothing that I have not seen before, sugar" she heard the girl laughing at him but it was not a bad laugh like those of Merle, it just seemed funny.  
She let it dry, the towel was soft and even Maggie's touches were, now she looked at it and when the girl raised her green eyes, their looks met; green and blue that mixed together. Daryl smiled, a small, shy smile that made her heart melt.

He took clean clothes and noticed that Daryl was no longer covering his hands, he was not hiding ... it was a great result. He helped him wear a jeans and a flannel shirt. He dried and combed his blond hair, they were very soft.  
Their eyes met again, both smiled and Daryl leaned his forehead on the kneeling girl's shoulder.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

 

Glenn, Rick and Hershell were back, not alone. They had brought a boy, Randall, and now they had to decide what to do with him.

Daryl was not very interested, he just wanted to make sure no one was dead or hurt. He ran into the house, climbed the stairs and entered Beth's room, without knocking.  
He saw the girl lying in her bed, she was still and did not even seem to have noticed her presence, she did not know what was done in these cases. His instincts followed, his teeth clapped his thumbnail, approached the bed and touched the blanket. "Hi," he whispered, it was right to say hello, Hershell had said so.  
He was not happy to be ignored but he understood it, he too often ignored people. It was painful to have to look at them and feel their eyes on me. Shame was even worse. She sat on the bed "She does not do anything" she said without looking at her, she knew that the girl would have appreciated that she did not look at her as if she were a circus attraction "Now we can compete with something" he whispered. From the corner of his eye he saw a reaction; Beth had looked at him and turned slightly in his direction.  
"What do you mean?" he did not understand what Daryl meant, what could they compare?

The child turned, looked at her without showing anything but a smile. He unbuttoned the first two buttons and showed a small scar on the collarbone. "Now we have something in common," he said. He wanted to let her know that she was not the only one with signs to be ashamed of. She did not show any of her scars, it was too embarrassing to let her know she could not defend herself ... but she was Beth, she could, she could feel it.  
The girl opened her eyes wide, she wanted to touch the faded sign "How?" he simply asked. He knew that Daryl was emotionally unstable, he did not want to lock him up like a hedgehog. "Knife" and did not know what was more terrible, if the fact that they had hurt him or the tranquility with which he said it. "Because?" he was pushing himself further, he knew it from the reaction of the child's body but he had to know. Why did someone want to hurt such a sweet baby?

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheeks, did not expect the questions ... Beth seemed almost in a coma and now here she is with big blue eyes that look and ask questions. He sniffed "There was a bottle of beer on the floor, I had not seen it and I dropped it" he still shuddered in remembering. He could still feel the tip of the knife coming into his skin and feeling the beating on the bone, it hurt like hell. He did not have the courage to look the girl in the eyes, he stared at the blanket until he felt himself being dragged in a hug "I'm so sorry, baby" Beth's hot breath touched his ear. He raised his small arms and put the girl's shoulders back.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

At the camp the discussion was more and more intense, one part wanted the boy to die, others to take him away and then free him. Daryl listened, no one noticed him ... they were too busy arguing. He did not mind being invisible sometimes, he did not want to be treated like a child.  
"Daryl, it's useless for you to hide, I saw you" Rick's voice made him wince, everyone stopped talking and looked at the spot that looked at Grimes. Daryl had hidden under the small table, he hoped the tablecloth would make it a great hiding place, he had underestimated the sheriff. He made a note of paying more attention the next time "I'm sorry" he hastened to say, coming out into the open, he was not looking for trouble.

The man was not angry, and if he had not stooped to pick up the fallen matches, he would have no idea that the child had hidden himself to listen, a stroke of luck. "Come here" waited patiently for Daryl to approach, when he was close enough he pulled him to him, kissed his hair and made him sit on his knees. He could hear the baby wince and calm down, caressed his hair ... one day he would stop being ashamed to be just a child.  
"What do you think about it?" he asked, he trusted and knew that the child could be more logical than them.

"Are you really asking the opinion of a seven-year-old boy?" Andrea had asked Shane to leave this stupid group several times, they were all too stupid to survive and the fact that the deputy was asking for the opinion of the younger child, confirmed it. Walsh would never have left the group and had even dared to offend her, if only she had been stronger would have taken Amy and would have gone away, the two of them together.

"Let me say your opinion" Shane almost barked at the woman, they had outstanding accounts but would have let it go. "It's part of the group, everyone has the right to speak, especially Daryl since he brought food to your plate," he pronounced disgusted by the woman's sour behavior.  
Daryl looked at Rick, his eyes conveyed intense words - I trust you, no matter what others say - "I'm with you" was determined to believe that every choice of man was the right one. He saw Rick's eyes shine, he really hoped he understood the trust he placed in him and how much it meant for Daryl to trust someone.  
The men kept shouting at each other, Dale and a few others did not think it was right to kill a boy. They did not want to go beyond that thin line that divided the choice of surviving from the choice of no longer being good people.  
Daryl was fed up with all the talk, it was no use talking about the facts. He shifted to be let go, no one asked questions ... probably believed that the child just wanted to reach Carl and Sophia in the camper. How wrong they were.

Daryl checked to have his knife, the crossbow on his shoulder and went into the barn where the boy, Randall, was held prisoner. Wrinkled in the nose for the still present smell of rotten bodies ... it was not necessary to leave the door open. He looked at the teenager tied up with ropes ... he did not look threatening but he did not seem dangerous in appearance, but he knew he could become one.  
"Child, what are you doing here?" he asked, Daryl would not use those words if he saw someone approaching. He would have been silent and would have hoped it would be all right "You have to help me, I did not do anything" he said. He almost felt sorry for that boy who humiliated himself with a child.  
He did not say a word, approached sufficiently and began to hit, as hard as he could. His fists were painful, he fought with Merle and all the children or boys who bothered him. He knew the weak points and the most sensitive areas. He had learned to compensate for the lack of physical strength with the speed and ability to hit the same spot several times. Merle told him that if he worked hard, he could be lethal like an adult ... but never like Merle, Merle alone could beat Merle.

He did not want to hear the boy's screams and crying, he wanted answers. He hit his jaw hard, three times in the exact same point "Talk" growled stopping and squinting threatening eyes towards the older boy "Talk or continue" spit, it was ridiculous ... this guy was just a fucking fucking pussy.  
"I am with a group of people, a large group" sobbed, but it was not enough. He hit him again, almost breaking his nose "How many" he cried, their faces were very close "30 between men, women and children, I swear I'm not like them ... Those men have met a family ... a father with his daughters They, they took the girls and left their father to look, they did not even kill him "he whimpered, he felt embarrassed for him but was getting information. "Where are the man and the girls now?" maybe he could find them, he could follow the tracks and take them safely to the farm. His knuckles were bloody, his hands hurt and his arm muscles ached. He moved his fingers to find the sensitivity of his hands, he almost could not hear them.

"Christ, you're trying to kill me and then you do not understand a fucking word, you're a shit child, who the fuck is he going to let you do something like that?" Randall whimpered horrified. What were these people? Had they left and treated his leg and then let a small child kill him? A child who wanted to know where the girls were, after what he had told him. It was absurd.

Daryl growled and showed his teeth when he felt he was called a child, he hated when they said it. He was much more than a stupid child. He grabbed his knife, saw the young man's eyes widen in fear but before he could sink the blade between Randall's eyes, a voice made him immobilize.  
"Daryl, put that knife right away" Rick's voice rumbled through the walls of the barn, he had not long felt the authoritarian tone of the man facing himself. He turned and lowered his weapon, and Rick and Shane stared at him. Faces without expression, lips reduced to a hard line.  
"Leave the knife" Rick growled, swallowing the baby ... Fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm OC on the character but I imagine Daryl as a little gnome who just needs to be loved. And he wants a lot of love and cuddles.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late. 
> 
> I'm happy because I have a Beta .. Jenio :) And we have much ideas for the future LoL 
> 
> From this chapter, the story is dark .. Please, you reade with attention .. Cure helself !!

Daryl stopped. Blood was dripping from his little hands, from the beatdown he gave Randall… Daryl didn’t expect Rick and Shane to find out, he thought he could hide the incident. He wanted to get some fucking information from Randall, he wanted to help the group...   
Daryl needs these people to understand, just because he’s in a child’s body, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have the balls to do the heavy lifting.  
"Daryl, put the knife down" Rick approached slowly, knowing that one wrong move could create a shit storm.   
Holding out his hand, Rick tells him “hand it over”. It was clearly an order. Being a cop, he could be persuasive even if it didn’t work so well with Dixon.   
Rick was close enough to see Randalls face and he was horrified by the level of violence the child exhibited. The same child who had sobbed himself to sleep in Rick’s arms the night before.   
He looked at Daryl’s tiny hands in disbelief, they were trembling and they were covered in blood, he felt like throwing up. How the fuck can a child be capable of this? 

Daryl was angry, why the fuck does he have to give up his weapon? He wouldn’t do it, fuck them. Daryl defiantly shoved the knife in his belt. He didn’t want to hurt Rick or even Shane. He and Shane had some problems and the man was clearly crazy sometimes but Daryl would be damned if he’d hate him. He couldn’t, in some ways, Shane vaguely reminded him of Merle.   
Daryl moved his legs, it was time to get out of the barn, there was nothing left for him here.   
Rick’s harsh voice boomed, "Where do you think you're going?" He was close enough to Officer Friendly to fear a heart attack but he didn’t care, he’d done the right thing.  
“To pee" Daryl tossed back over his shoulder. It seemed to him to be a more than sufficient answer. 

Daryl hadn’t failed to notice how Rick’s shoulders were tense and how his eyes were still wide as he looked at the raw piece of meat that was Randall’s face.   
Daryl shrugged, Randall was a big boy and he could take a few shots. Christ, they’re all fucking pussies. He rolled his eyes and went on, just as he’d predicted, Rick didn’t try anything else to stop him. Daryl couldn’t help but scoff at the pig, fucking asshole.   
The education dictated by his father, was hard to die in his mind. This doesn’t mean that in his heart, Daryl didn’t know these people were right, just cowardly. He would have to apologize tomorrow, or not.   
All that thinking had betrayed him. He’d completely forgotten about Shane. The man wasn’t known for being level headed or calm. Daryl had gotten under his skin, several times. It was too late when he felt Shane’s hand grab his arm tightly, it would be difficult to escape, but fuck if he wasn’t gonna try. He wouldn’t be a true Dixon if he didn’t. Daryl wouldn’t let anyone fuck with him without a fight.  
Walsh instinctively held Daryl back, but the reality was that his mind was still turned to the scene he’d witnessed, checking out Randall’s injuries. Shane didn’t understand how such a small child could inflict that much damage.   
Shane was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden pain in his knee. With clenched teeth he looked down to see what happened and then looked down at Daryl. Daryl didn’t look scared, he was angry and he made small sounds as if he were preparing to bark and bite. Worried about a new attack on his leg, Shane bent down to protect himself against all odds, and Dixon punched him right in the nose.

A painful moan left Shane's lips, he didn’t even see the shot coming. With quick movements, Shane grabbed Daryl’s other arm, completely restraining him. What Shane needed was a third hand to rub his face. The pain was intense.   
Daryl started screaming and struggling "Let me go asshole, leave me be" but every movement seemed useless. Shane didn’t seem to have difficulty containing Daryl’s rage   
"I swear, you not fucking with me. LET ME GO”! Daryl demanded.  
Walsh was tired, still in shock and began to have difficulty holding onto Daryl. He thought pulling Daryl to his body and holding him would help. Shane soon realized what a stupid mistake that was. He tightened his arms around Daryl’s waist, at the same time restraining his arms. Daryl being held securely to Shane didn’t help matters. Daryl felt trapped and started kicking and cursing like a wild animal. They needed to find a way to calm him down, before his screaming and carrying on attracted unwanted attention from any walkers that might be nearby.  
Shane decided he should try and talk to Daryl, in a loving, non-threatening manner, like he’d seen Lori do with Carl. He could do it too, it didn’t seem too difficult. "Stop Daryl, I just want to talk," he growled, close to Daryl's ear, which only caused him to become more agitated instead of calming him down. The small legs kicked and kicked, the heel of the shoe was going to leave painful bruises on Shane’s legs. Words didn’t work to calm this small creation of the devil, this child was possessed. Daryl shrieked, "get off me", in the most desperate voice.   
"Aaah" a kick had found Shane's knee and if that wasn’t enough, Daryl pushed his head back hard, and collided with the bottom of the older man's face  
Anger boiled under Shane’s skin, no brat would have defeated a trained and angry policeman, like Daryl is now. His mind had gone into defensive mode and with a frustrated grunt, Shane flung Daryl away causing him to land hard on the ground. With angry irrational thoughts clouding his thinking, Shane started hitting and kicking Daryl. The first kick was to Daryl’s thigh causing him curl into a small human ball.   
Shane expected to hear Daryl cry out, damn it, even an adult would have cried if they were kicked so brutally...but Daryl didn’t make any sound.   
The second kick had been much harder than Shane intended. Daryl was able to avoid the solid kick to his ribs by protecting them with his arms.   
The only sign of Daryl’s suffering was the involuntary tremors of his tiny body, Daryl seemed unable to cry and stopped screaming. 

Shane doesn’t remember exactly how he managed to calm down, his heavy breathing was easing, reaching a calm and constant rhythm. It was then, Shane felt Rick’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, Rick was looking at him, with a serious and horrified expression on his face.   
Both men looked down at Daryl who was still on the ground, but he was working on sitting up with his eye half closed, and a defiant look on his face, that was soiled with blood and soil.   
"Daryl" Shane gasped. Awareness acted like a fist in the belly, stealing his breath. Shane realized he was becoming a monster unable to control his anger. He needed help.   
.   
.   
.  
Ever since Shane was a kid, he’s had issues with uncontrollable rage. He’s always going off half cocked about something. But, he always had Rick there to get him back under control. Shane couldn’t remember a time Rick wasn’t in his life. They did everything together. They went to the academy together, and they were partners on the force.   
And thank God for Rick too. Shane could remember several occasions when he should have been brought up on abuse of power or brutality changes…but wasn’t because of Rick.   
… They responded to a 187 - a guy killed his neighbor. And when they arrived on the scene, the man aimed his gun at them. After the man was disarmed, Shane punched him so hard, he broke his jaw.  
Shane shutters as he thinks about the day Rick was shot. When he saw that bullet ripe through his brother like that… Shane didn’t think, he reacted. He emptied an entire clip into the man who shot Rick, and even after the man was dead, Shane beat the shit out of his corpse, screaming the entire time.   
.  
.  
.  
Anger was a real problem for Shane to control. He admitted to himself that after Rick's accident, he felt lost. He’d lost his anchor, his mentor and his best friend.   
Lori and Carl were the only people who could keep him grounded. Shane knew Rick was counting on him to take care of his family and keep them safe…. and he did.  
Since Rick’s return though, Lori and Shane have become strangers. They were wrong to get involved, and they were no longer intimate... but he didn’t expect to be tossed aside like piece of trash either. Lori despised him, and looked at him like he was evil.  
Shane just wanted to help, he wanted to protect Rick's family ... then he thought he'd try and have a real relationship with Lori, but it really didn’t go beyond sex for him. The sex was good, real good, but he wouldn’t destroy his life for the woman ... the wife of his best friend.  
And if the child Lori’s carrying is his, Lori wouldn’t allow him to acknowledge the baby. He’d resigned himself to thinking of the baby, as Rick’s baby. Shane never imagined himself father, he’s not a good person .. maybe he was a good person in the world as it is now, when survival at any cost, is the only thing that matters ... where black and white no longer exists.  
Now, Shane felt like a young man, a boy with a lot of years of experience, who couldn’t control his anger and his hormones.  
He had taken all his frustrations out on a child, perhaps because Daryl's destructive temperament reminded him of himself. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Daryl closed his eyes he could easily imagine being with Merle. It was normal for Merle and his pa’ to beat him, and every time one of them did, he’d find himself falling asleep in the arms of his brother.   
Merle’s exaggerated snoring, however annoying, cradled him to sleep. Before his mother died, Daryl had a house and a bedroom. When his mother burned herself up in bed ... they lost everything. They moved into his father’s old hunting shack, near the woods.   
Daryl shared an old mattress with his brother; he slept against the wall while Merle stood guard between him and the door. The only time he felt safe at home when Merle was around.

 

When he opened his eyes he recognized the structure of Shane's tent. Daryl didn’t mind sleeping under the stars, as long as he had a sleeping bag and a blanket ... he’s slept in worse places.   
Daryl looked over at Shane, and knew he wasn’t sleeping. Shane’s breathing was too fast. Daryl wondered if he was the reason Shane was upset, and then decided he wasn’t. Nobody had ever regretted hitting him, not even his brother, the only person in the world who loved him … Merle never apologized for beating him - he’s say “if you got a beatin’ from old Merle, you deserved it”.  
"I know you're not sleeping" he whispered, covering his mouth with his hands, as soon as the words escaped. Daryl had just made a mistake that would cost him at least a whip. He crawled as far from Shane as he could possibly get, touching the soft fabric of the tent with his back; his thumb between his teeth. Stupid, stupid Dixon.   
Daryl watched as Shane’s dark eyes widen, the cop had the ability to transmit security but also radiate fucking fear, he was unpredictable.   
<>

 

It was easy to relate to his family, things never changed. Daryl understood his father’s rules and he followed them, even if his father always found an excuse to hit him anyway...   
His mother didn’t have a lot of rules. Just three.  
The first, and the most important, was never touch her cigarettes .. for any reason.   
The second rule was to make sure she always had her wine, no matter what they had to do, and most of the time it was Merle who had to steal it.   
The third rule Daryl made for himself. Do not disturb mom when she’s in her room. When he went to see her, she looked right through him, as though he didn’t exist.   
Unfortunately, Daryl’s mom spent all her time in bed, except for the rare times she remembered she had a small child to feed. In those precious and rare moments, Daryl was as happy as a kid on Christmas... not that he had ever celebrated Christmas or received presents; but he believed that the joy, happiness and the warmth he perceived must be the same.   
On good days, his mom would fix him a sandwich or milk with old dry biscuits. She’d give him a bath and sing him soft melodies. Daryl loved his mother -even though most of the time she was screaming that she hated him.   
Daryl’s mother would never defend him against the accusations of her husband, too destroyed to remain sober and aware. Married life had killed her even before the fire.

<>

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to deceive you." Shane’s voice broke him from his thoughts. Daryl blinked several times, but didn’t answer. His teeth tortured the inside of his cheeks, he doesn’t know why he admitted he was awake. It was easier to pretend to be asleep, that’s for damn sure!  
After a long beat of silence, a whispered "Okay" came from Daryl. He wasn’t angry with Shane, the man had punished him because he had behaved badly ... it was right, it was fine  
“Daryl, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you, can you forgive me?" This is the first time in his seven years, Daryl ever got an apology from anyone who ever hurt him. He felt strange, and didn’t know what to do with Shane’s apology, or with the warmth that spread over his face. Daryl was starting to get anxious, even if it was just the two of them. He couldn’t handle the attention focused on him, he was suffocating.   
"Whatever" he shrugged, it’s not a problem, nothing he couldn’t handle.   
Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get away from Shane or the camp, Daryl took the simplest way out. He turned his back to Shane, closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

Shane always knew Daryl was something special. From the day he was born, everyone around him had hurt him...his father and mother..Merle … and now him. Shane realized every person who crossed the path of either child Daryl or adult Daryl, intentionally wounded him physically or emotionally.   
At the quarry, everyone pointed their fingers at the redneck. Nobody ever thought Daryl would be any better than his older brother, no one.   
When Shane met Merle and Daryl, he realized Daryl didn’t have much in common with his older brother. The blond was silent, didn’t speak to offend and procured food for all of them. Nobody asked him to but Daryl didn’t care, he would always bring rabbit or squirrel back for the group.   
And the day they told him Merle had been left behind, in Atlanta, he would have brought a deer to the group, if it hadn’t been for walkers getting to it first.   
The group been so wrong and stupid to see only what they wanted to when it came to Daryl. He was so much more than Merle, yet the group never gave him any credit or consideration.   
The CDC had also been a failure but maybe it was fates way of giving Daryl a chance at the life he deserved, even in the midst of the walkers. Shane was sure this life would be better for Daryl than the life he left behind. Daryl was a noble soul and pure of heart and considering the life the brat lived, it was a real miracle.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun wasn’t cresting on the horizon yet, when Daryl decided to check the perimeter. He had always liked to wake up just before dawn and be able to see the sun rise while feeling it’s warmth on his skin. It’s one of the only times he didn’t feel empty, the sun was his friend ... he never delayed in his meeting; even as the night began to slip away ... the morning would always be there for him.  
He liked the silence as well. When everyone was asleep he could sneak out and nobody would yell at him.  
Approaching the barn he heard a thump. Opening the door a little, he saw Carl being held in a chokehold by the prisoner ... shit! How did the jerk get free?  
Daryl didn’t have time to get Rick, every second wasted could cost Carl's life. He inhaled deeply, swinging his crossbow into position. He’d put an arrow in this fuckers eye and save Carl.  
"Let him go," Daryl growled, startling the boys, when he threw the door open and approached cautiously. He wanted to look threatening but not too much, he didn’t want endanger his friend.  
"Do not come any closer or I’ll kill him." Randall yelled, as he pulled Carl closer to his body, his arm tightening around Carl’s neck.  
Daryl walked from right to left, the weapon always pointed and his eyes sharpened in a menacing look.   
“Don’t fuck with me" Randall spat.   
Daryl was positive he’d already explained to the teenage dickhead, who was in charge. Probably, he didn’t smack Randall around enough, he’d remember it for the next time.  
"I do not want any trouble, give me your weapon and I'll go away, I just want to go home," Randall cried. 

Daryl stared at the whining teenager, he was embarrassing.   
Daryl studied Randall’s face, his eyes were bright and his breaths short, maybe he wasn’t lying. Daryl didn’t care though. He squeezed his small hands around his crossbow, it was a difficult decision to make. It was a short distance, from where Daryl stood he could hit Randall between the eyes, a clean shot but ... In that damned second Carl could be shot. Daryl had never lost sight of the gun,with the silencer, Randall had aimed at Carl's head.  
Daryl sighed, there wasn’t many solutions. He bit his lower lip and told Randall "put down your weapon and walk away”. He hated the way the words made him seem insecure. Damn it, if it wasn’t for Carl, the little asshole, Daryl wouldn’t have any trouble at all killing this bastard. He should have killed Randall when he had the chance. And he acted like a pussy when the two pigs surprised him, the dicks.  
“I don’t want any trouble," Randall pleaded. He seemed more relaxed, and less frightened by the presence of the little redneck.   
Daryl shifted his weight from one foot to the other and decided to move closer. He would put his crossbow on the ground next to the shithead, and surrender. At least then, Carl would be safe. It didn’t seem too hard.

All of the sudden, in one quick move... Daryl felt himself being grabbed by Randall and pulled as he watched Carl fall forward.  
"Daryl!" Carl screamed, scared and angry. His sheriff's hat was on the ground, falling off when Randall violently pushed Carl away.   
They had reversed their positions, now Daryl was trapped in Randall's grip.   
"Shut up brat, don’t make me kill the little redneck prick in front of you" Randall yelled at Carl.   
Daryl didn’t care about Randall’s verbal threats, it was enough to feel his fingers clench his throat. If he survived, he would have had bruises where Randall’s fingers were digging into his neck.  
"You don’t feel so big and bad now, do ya, ya lil redneck piece of shit?" Randall sneered twistedly.  
Does Randall really think he’s afraid of him? The stupid asshole. Daryl could take anything Randall could dish out. He’s always endured worst, always. Nobody could be as scary as Pa or Merle.   
"Fuck you" Daryl growled. He would behave like a man and not like a bitch.   
Suddenly, he felt a slap, and he went into shock for a second ... he hadn’t seen it coming. He didn’t expect it, because he was too busy mentally mocking himself.  
He shook his head, recovering from the blow. Now he was pissed. He would have beat seven shades of shit out of the stupid fuckers ass.

"Carl! Daryl!" Rick yelled into the barn. 

<>

Shane woke up at the crack of dawn. The first thing he did was feel around on the floor beside him.. Empty… He opened his eyes, still sleepy but he had a bad feeling. He swore he had fallen asleep with Daryl behind him.   
His assumptions were confirmed, there was a second sleeping bag in the tent and it seemed to have been used, but there was no trace of Daryl..  
Shane was agitated and his chest was hammering, but he wasn’t deluded. He knew he wouldn’t find Daryl waiting for him, like he’d hoped. He’d been too hard on Daryl. He got the chance to apologize. But he didn’t tell Daryl how he felt about him. He wanted to tell Daryl he loved him, even if it didn’t seem like it yesterday.  
Seeing the quiet perimeter, he ran to find Rick. Rick would help him find Daryl.  
Shane took big strides up to the tent, "Rick", he whispered, he didn’t want to wake Carl or Lori and didn’t want to alarm the whole group. "Rick," he said louder, he was getting impatient ... he would go in the fucking tent.  
"Shane?" Rick asked, wincing to find himself face to face with the man. "What's up, man?" he asked rubbing his face.  
"When I woke up, Daryl was gone ... Dude, I've been looking all over for him and I'm afraid he’s gone. I was a real dick yesterday" no one would ever forgive him if Daryl was injured trying to escape from him.  
The sheriff nodded, waking up completely. "I'll tell Lori. Don’t worry, we'll find him," he said and disappeared inside the tent.  
A second later, Rick came out of the tent like a shot, running past Shane and shouting Carl's name.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's up, Rick?" Shane ran to catch up to his friend, he didn’t understand what happened. Was Carl too gone?  
"Carl isn’t in the tent, there was a pillow hidden under his blanket, where he should be". Rick was clenching his jaw so tight, Shane thought it was a miracle that his teeth weren’t broken.  
With Carl gone, maybe things weren’t as bad as Shane first thought. The boys probably ran into each other and decided to go play; even though Daryl was always reluctant to play with the other children.  
<>

There was a shrill sound in the distance, too far to distinguish. Rick and Shane looked at each other and then rushed to check it out.  
And now Rick was paralyzed, frozen in place by the scene unfolding in front of him. Shane stepping behind him.   
Carl was sitting on the floor, his cheeks streaked with tears. Rick scanned him with his eyes, he didn’t look scared, only wounded.  
A sob from Shane made him look away. Daryl was being held hostage, his face pale and his little feet didn’t completely touch the ground. Randall’s hand was wrapped tightly around his neck. He could see Daryl wasn’t getting enough oxygen.   
"Son of a bitch, let him go" Shane barked. His gun pointed at Randall's head, this time no one would save him from his fate.   
He wouldn’t allow anyone to harm a single hair on Daryl’s head.   
There was fear in Randall’s eyes. Shane could read the repentance there but it was too late for that ... Randall had his chance to repent. And then he had dared to put his dirty hands on the boys, he didn’t deserve anyone's mercy.  
"Let him go and kneel" from the corner of his eye, Shane saw Rick take a step forward, aligning their shoulders. Rick’s Colt was also trained on Randall’s head.  
"I didn’t want to hurt him! I just want to live" Randall’s voice was stifled. Shane felt no pity for Randall. He’d previously voted for the kid’s immediate death but was shot down. Now though, Randall had punched his one-way ticket straight to hell. No one would object, not anymore.

He saw Daryl's eyes widen when they met his. He was proud of Daryl for starting this fight.  
Daryl wanted to help the pigs get a better shot. So, he violently kicked Randall's knee, making him curse and fall forward. When the little Dixon touched the ground, he pulled a small knife from his shoe and without hesitating he stabbed it into the boy's foot, making him scream in pain.  
Taking advantage of the distraction, Shane took the shot. Randall fell, his body landing with a loud thud on the hard ground

 

Sighing with relief, Carl ran to Rick, hugging him and hiding against his body. "Dad" he sobbed.  
For a moment, Rick thought Daryl would run to him too, scared by what just happened.   
But no, Daryl just stared at Randall’s dead corpse. Daryl eventually lifted his eyes to look at Rick and Carl.  
"Daryl, are you okay?" Grimes asked, his voice wavering with fear, the man still had his arms tightly wrapped around Carl’s body.  
The little Dixon sassed "I'm no pussy", then as proof, he waved the mini crossbow on his back and gave Rick, who still looked worried, a slight nod. He’s a Dixon and he’s fine.  
Daryl unceremoniously bent down and pulled his knife out of Randall’s foot. Merle had told him to always hide a weapon on his body. Ya just didn’t know when it would come in handy.  
He took his weapon and wiped it on his jeans, it wasn’t a world for the faint of heart, not that it ever had been, even before.  
Daryl didn’t notice the presence of the angry man behind him. His senses weren’t as developed as Merle's, but he hoped one day they would be. Ignoring his abilities like he would have as an adult.

"What’s not clear to you about what I said yesterday?" Shane barked. The man leaned forward, his face a few inches from Daryl’s; the deep black eyes that aroused terror, forcing Daryl to ignore them several times.  
"I didn’t do not-" he had done nothing. It was Carl who fucked up and came to the barn, alone, to screw with Randall. Carl should be in trouble. Daryl had only intervened to save him ... it made no sense. He wanted to tell them but didn’t get the chance to say anything.  
Shane was beyond pissed, he was like an angry animal that would strike down anything that dared to cross his path. Daryl was fucked.  
A fist, followed by a slap. Too close together to understand what they were.  
Daryl tried to get up from the ground but the Shane’s foot was on his stomach wouldn’t allow him to.  
“Did you already forget what I told you Daryl? Shane said kneeling on him, the man was a heavy mother fucker.  
"It's not -" he tried to talk, he wanted to explain what had actually happened but honestly Daryl didn’t care. Being treated like shit by Shane just because he’s a Dixon pissed him off.  
Daryl frowned, his fists clenched and his rigid body. "Fuck off pig" he shouted throwing the dirt in his fist in Shane’s face. If the dust got in Shane’s eyes, it could distract him enough to escape.  
Daryl didn’t consider Shane’s police training. Merle would’ve told him he was stupid for letting his guard down. Shane knew the rednecks fought dirty ... often taking illegal shots.  
The strong grip on his shoulders made him jump, he tried to get away from the pain but he was even more determined to show his strength. He turned to Shane, growling and showing his teeth.

<>

The only kid Walsh had any experience with is Carl and he’d been helping Lori and Rick with him since the day he was born. But Daryl wasn't Carl.  
Shane would swear - Daryl’s the son of devil. If you scolded him, he screamed louder than you. If you beat him he would react until his body was exhausted.  
Shane didn’t need to hit him, he tried to educate him in various ways. It didn’t work.  
"What do you think about a little humiliation, Dixon?" He said, immediately meeting Daryl’s frowning and confused look.   
The education Daryl got at the hands of Will and Merle .. had created a child with too many complexes, and behaviors a normal child wouldn’t have.  
Shane grabbed him by the arm with a bruising grip --to keep him from escaping. He dragged Daryl back to camp, where everyone was awake and bewildered.  
"Shane what's up?" Glenn asked as he approached, the ex-cop didn’t have time for him now.  
He didn’t answer, he was still too wrapped up in his anger, to pay too much attention to what was going on around him.  
Daryl didn’t want to go with Shane and he was fighting tooth and nail. Shane was dragging him along, even as Daryl dug his feet into the ground trying to get away.  
Shane sat on the first chair he found and dragged Daryl violently on his knees and without saying anything else, Shane began spanking him, hard.  
Shane felt Daryl’s body stiffen, he couldn’t see his face but he figured Daryl was in shock, very angry and if Shane was lucky, Daryl was in pain.

"Do you understand Dixon?" Spitting all the contempt he could, dwelling on the last word.  
Daryl didn’t answer, he didn’t make a sound, or try to give an excuse, he did nothing.  
Shane’s continued and his hits getting louder ... even his hand tingled but the only signs of distress from Daryl, was stiffness and his shuddering breaths.  
Around them, peoples upset screams were getting louder, but Shane didn’t really listen to them ... they were only murmurs to his ears.  
"Are you able to cry? Damn! A normal reaction and you can do it? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shane asked upset, his anger had passed but now there was another strange feeling to take possession of his soul. He wasn’t a religious man, yet he had just struck a child, physically smaller, even for his age, with strokes that would have made an adult cry ... yet Daryl gave no sign of distress, he was impassive, frozen. Does the devil really exist?  
Daryl lifted his head, hearing the question, perhaps there was still hope that he would apologize.  
"Fuck you," he whispered, if Shane hadn’t lowered his head toward Daryl’s face, he wouldn’t have heard him. It was the last straw, the straw that broke the camel’s back.  
Instead of using his hand with an open palm, Shane made a closed fist ... punching Daryl, making sure to hit the same spot over and over.

It was only when he felt Rick's grip around his neck that Shane realized there was a lot of people gathered around, their faces upset. Rick wasn’t fast enough to stop the umpteenth punch that landed between Daryl’s shoulder blades.   
“ENOUGH SHANE”! Rick admonished with a harsh tone.   
Only then did Shane hear Daryl’s strangled sobs. And like a spectator, Shane looked at himself doing things as if he wasn’t in his body. 

Shane watched Glenn approaching fast, cursing at him and ripping Daryl out of his arms.   
Daryl’s cheeks were streaked with tears, violent tremors forced his whole body to spasm and jerk. That’s when Shane noticed, Daryl's pants were wet. Shane had beat him until he pissed himself.  
Shane lowered his eyes, feeling the wetness on his legs. What the fuck had he done?  
Maggie charged at him screaming you "son of a bitch" as she punched Shane in the face. Maggie had been present and seen what Shane had done to Daryl. She was between incredulous and horrified. Maggie wanted to rush and tell Hershel, but telling him would mean losing Glenn. Because Hershel would surely make the group leave after this.  
Full of anger and rage Maggie faced Shane, hitting him again and again until Rick stepped in and stopped her.  
"Maggie, that's enough," Rick said as he glared at her, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes. It wasn’t easy for Rick to see Shane behaving like a coward.  
Shane regained control of himself. He felt the pain in his hands. The headache he had threatened to make his brain explode ... the images came back to him, like a hurricane. He felt overwhelmed by the events of this new day.

And then he heard what he hadn’t expected, Daryl was crying. He looked at the child, thinking of finding those blue eyes staring at him with anger and desire for revenge. He couldn’t find them. Daryl was looking down at his jeans.  
Shane’s vision was hampered by Glenn's body. Glenn had wrapped his arms around the child, whispering something to Daryl, he couldn’t hear ... Shane hoped Glenn was comforting him.  
Walsh assumed a lot of things about Dixon, especially after meeting Merle. Daryl’s humiliation was unacceptable, a sign of weakness and a reason to be labeled and mocked. Shane had managed to humiliate a child ... making him piss in his pants.  
The lump forming in his throat would be hard to get rid of.   
"Shane, what the fuck did you do?" Rick hadn’t left, not even his partner trusted him, how could he blame him?  
"I - I ..... Daryl" Shane whispered defeated, he didn’t know what to say or how to fix it. They all looked at him as if he was a monster, worse than a walker.   
"You’ve done enough. And thank Rick asshole... if he hadn't stepped in when he did, your own mother wouldn’t recognize your face". Glenn seethed as he lifted Daryl, resting his hand on the child’s nape as he gently pushed his forehead to rest on his shoulder. “Hope there's not a next time” he said as he stepped closer to the two ex-cops.

.  
.  
Carl hated it when the group members would fight, and he didn’t like what just happened. Shane shouldn’t have punished Daryl ... "It was me. I went to the barn and it's my fault Daryl was there ..." he cried with tears in his eyes.  
He saw his father turn suddenly, looking at him in terror, "What do you mean, Carl?"  
"Randall had taken me after I snuck into the barn ... I wanted to show you I’m not a child, that I can help, and I can take care of myself but then he grabbed me ... I opened the cuffs ... I had my gun.   
I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry.” He burst into tears, surrounded by Lori’s embrace. "Daryl saved me". He whispered, averting his eyes, not wanting to see how his father's heart was breaking with every word.  
Rick kept his grip on Shane. The two policemen's eyes met. Rick could see the horror forming in Shane's eyes.  
Shane heard Carl's words like a stab in the chest. Several times he fell to new low’s in his life ... but now he could claim to have hit rock bottom.  
"Daryl" he whispered, hoping he could meet the child's gaze.


	12. TWElve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please , you read the tags. you take Care of youself.
> 
> Thankyou for my beta jenio :) 
> 
> She do a great job because English is not my language. This is the second chapter that she worked...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading

Lori held Carl tightly in her arms, he was so upset, he cried his eyes out.   
Lori was so angry and scared when Carl recounted what had happened in the barn, she was shaking. She was berating herself for not keeping a better eye on Carl, her only child.   
She could have lost Carl this morning. They could have found his lifeless body and she wouldn’t have been able to do anything to help him. She shuddered at the thought, she wouldn’t let this happen again.  
After calming Carl down and making sure he was OK, Lori looked up to see Carol watching them. “Carol, can you keep an eye on Carl for me? I need to find Daryl and make sure he’s alright too” she asked the older woman.   
“Sure” Carol said, as she held her hand out for Carl to take.   
Lori was on her knees in front of her son, “Carl, baby, I need you to stay with Carol for a little while, ok? I need you to behave and listen to her. And do not leave her sight, for any reason. Can you do that for me”?  
“Yes mom” was all he said, his tone sad.   
When she was satisfied that Carl would be alright with Carol for awhile, she set off to find Glenn and Daryl.   
She had underestimated the Korean, she didn’t think Glenn had the balls to stand up to Shane, not many people would. But Glenn did, for Daryl, and that makes him a good man in her eyes.

 

Lori finds Glenn sitting on a tree stump, doing his best to calm Daryl down, but it wasn’t working. As she approached quietly, she whispered to the younger man, "You can give him to me, I promise, I’ll take good care of him".  
She could see how reluctant Glenn was about letting Daryl go. She could accept that he wasn’t comfortable giving Daryl up to her, after what had just happened ... but she didn’t understand it. Lori’s a mother, it’s in her nature, to nurture and protect children. Even if they’re not hers. Even if everyone believes she’s incapable. She only wants to help Daryl, not hurt him.   
She put her hand on Glenn's shoulder to reassure him. "He'll be fine," she whispered, kneeling to look the Korean in the eyes. "You need to calm down too, Glenn. You should find T-Dog and go for a walk or something."

Glenn nodded slowly and Lori let out a sigh of relief. She was happy she was able to convince him to let her take Daryl. She wiped the back of her hand over her forehead and inhaled deeply before she reached out to take Daryl from Glenn.   
Daryl didn’t want to leave Glenn, he nearly choked the man, when he tightened his arms around his neck. "Daryl, you need to go with Lori, now". Glenn told him, trying to stay as calm as possible. Daryl reluctantly raised him arms and allowed her to pick him up, from Glenn’s lap.  
With Daryl securely in her arms, Lori heads off in the direction of her tent. Nevermind, that it’s still early in the morning, but Daryl needs to rest and stay calm.

Carl wasn’t happy being left behind, he’d just been through a bad ordel, and wanted to be with his mom.  
He pouted when he looked around for Lori and saw her walking back to their tent with Daryl, in her arms. He looked up at Carol who was watching him and whimpered, "Where’s my mom going? I wanna go too, I wanna be with my mom".  
It wasn’t right, his mom should be taking care of him, not Daryl.   
"Mom," he shouted, his voice hoarse from crying.

 

Maggie was so angry about that bastard Walsh hurting Daryl, an innocent child -she didn’t know what to do with herself. She wanted to go back and punch the fucker in the face a few more times. She was drug from her thoughts when she heard Carl, pitifully calling for his mother. She turned to look at him.   
Maggie could see how upset Carl was getting, as he watched his mom walking away with Daryl in her arms. She didn’t think it was right for Carl to be with Carol, instead of Lori. Making a decisions, she walked up to Carol and Carl.   
Maggie smiled at the older woman, as she approached them. “Carol, I’ll take Carl with me. I’m going to take him to Lori and see if I can help with Daryl”. At Carol’s nod, she took the younger Grimes by the hand and they headed back to his tent.  
Maggie and Carl caught up to Lori and Daryl just as they were about to go inside the tent. Reaching out a hand and placing it on Lori’s arm, startling her, causing her to jump, and nearly drop Daryl. “Sorry. I wants to help you with the boys”. 

It was then, she realized the younger Greene was holding Carl’s hand. Lori looked at her son, using a free hand to caress his face and smiled at him warmly. She looked back up and nodded at Maggie. “Thank you for bringing Carl back. And I’d appreciate your help, with the boys. Thank you”.   
Once they were all in the tent, Lori let Daryl slide from her arms and onto the bed. Daryl didn’t move, he just laid there, staring at the ceiling. The two women look at each other, worried about the lack of reaction from him.  
"Maggie would you please get some water so I can get the boys cleaned up?" Daryl was covered head to toe, in dirt, blood and his own urine. There’s no way Lori was going to make him stay like this. First she needed to check his wounds and then she’d bathe him.  
While waiting for Maggie to come back, Lori could hear someone walking around outside the tent. Being careful to not alarm Daryl or Carl, she slipped outside and found Rick.   
"What do you want Rick?" she asks, giving him a scowl, clearly annoyed by his presence. Rick is the last person she wants to see right now. So, she folded her arms over her chest .. Letting him know, she didn’t want to hear any bullshit excuses from him.  
"Lori, listen, I'm sorry, okay, but this can’t go on ..." she silenced him, she didn’t want to hear anymore. "You're right Rick, this can’t continue" as she shoved him away. She wanted him away from her and the boys. "I heard all about what happened yesterday Rick. You watched as Shane beat Daryl and you wouldn’t even lift a finger to help him."  
She didn’t care how stressed or sorry he looked, Rick shouldn’t have let Shane touch Daryl. She couldn’t understand how the former sheriff had the nerve to look at her after what he did. "Lori, it all happened so fast” ... then he clarified, “Shane and Daryl" as he rubbed his hand over his face, in a nervous gesture.  
"Stop Rick, just stop. I don’t want to hear you or see you right now. That goes for Shane too. And you keep Shane away from the both of these boys. I mean it". She was too angry to continue. “You should be ashamed of yourself" she spat at him, before returning inside the tent.

A short while later, Maggie returned to the Grimes tent. She immediately started taking care of Carl. She tended to his injuries and cleaned him up the best she could. When she was finished, she led Carl over to his mattress and helped him lay down, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lori walked over and looked down at her sleeping baby boy. Carl was gonna give her a heart attack, he was growing up way too fast. And he was changing right before her very eyes. It made Lori feel like she was losing her baby way too soon. Carl reminded her so much of Rick.

"Lori, are we cleaning Daryl up?" Maggie’s words brought her back from her thoughts. Taking her eyes off of her sleeping boy, she looked at Maggie and nodded.  
Lori was glad to have Maggie’s help. They work together, to gently remove Daryl's clothes, they didn’t want to cause him anymore pain.  
When they took his t-shirt off, Lori saw the scars that littered Daryl’s body. This was the first time she’d ever seen them. She was sickened, she couldn’t imagine someone doing this to a child. She had to put her hand against her mouth to suppress a sob.   
Maggie was even shocked seeing Daryl’s physical condition and she’d seen the damage several times... but now the blackness of the bruises that were forming made it a lot worse.  
Lori can't take her eyes off of his scars, she feels like shit and guilty as hell because .. she hit Daryl too just a few days ago. She couldn’t imagine the atrocities Daryl had to endure, in his life. Lori has always seen Daryl as a strong and bold person, a hard man without fear. Now, seeing this scarred and battered little boy, she wanted to throw up. 

Daryl doesn't protest as Maggie and Lori work on getting him patched up and cleaned up. He's still shaking terribly. Trying to reassure him, "Daryl, baby you're safe" Lori gently crooned as she caressed the nape of his neck, and hari. The short blond hair was soft even though it was dirty. "Daryl" Lori spoke again, but he didn’t seem to notice either of the women.  
"Lori" Maggie met her eyes, and spoke in a hushed tone, so as not to wake Carl. "He needs to relax, look at him is exhausted and scared to death".  
"I don't know what to do," Lori admitted. She had never had to deal with a situation like this. She and Rick weren't that kind of parents, she shivered at the thought of Carl covered in blood. No, parents wouldn’t do such horrible things like this, to their children. Except for the Dixon’s. The Dixon’s have got to be the worst parents she’d ever known of.

Lori was secretly glad when Merle was left behind, in Atlanta. Now though, she wished the man was standing in front of her. She’d teach him a thing or two about the proper way, to take care of a child. And since Merle was much older than Daryl ... there is no way he didn’t know about the severe neglect and abuse Daryl suffered……..Unless, Merle neglected and hurt Daryl too. 

“I think I have an idea” Maggie said almost reluctantly but this was an extreme case, and Lori was open to suggestions.  
Lori placed her hand on Maggie’s arm, trying to convey encouragement. "Maggie, anything could help us".  
"There's wine in the house, it could help him to relax". Maggie spoke like she couldn’t believe she what she was suggesting. Lori bit her lower lip, she didn't know if it was a good idea to get Daryl drunk ...then again, they didn’t have a lot of choices.   
Medicine was precious, hard to come by and dangerous without adequate monitoring by a medical professional. Lori didn’t want to wake up in the morning and find out Daryl died of a drug overdose.  
Lori sighed and put her head in her hands... what other choice did they have? "Okay, go but try not to let anyone see you. I don’t know if the others would approve”.   
Maggie agreed, although reluctantly.

When Maggie returned, she had a bottle of wine with her. The woman poured it into a glass and Lori put the glass to Daryl’s lips. "Daryl baby, please drink this .. it’ll make you feel better". Daryl didn’t respond. It was as if he didn’t hear her.  
Daryl continued to ignore them, he seemed to have regressed again. He was no longer the child who went hunting and cussed everyone out. No, this Daryl was curled up in the fetal position, rocking himself and sucking his thumb. Trying to comfort himself. He looked like a three year old boy.  
Lori moved closer, hoping she could offer some comfort to him, but Daryl began shaking harder.  
Maggie took the older woman by the arm, pulling her back from getting any closer to Daryl. Maggie stroked arm to get her attention, "I have an idea" she said, before disappearing from the tent and leaving Lori alone with one sleeping child and one terrified child. She shook her head, she didn’t know if the boys could live like this, this wasn’t a world for children, not anymore.

Lori looked at her son again, happy he was sleeping peacefully, his face was relaxed and the small sounds he was making warmed her heart.  
The feeling of warmth passed quickly, however. Because just mere feet away, there was another child, a younger child, who wasn’t her son but her heart broke for him, all the same.

Maggie never could keep secrets from Hershel. He was too overprotective, and knew when she was lying to him. She always tried to be good girl.   
Of course, like every kid, she had her secrets, and she’d been a normal teenager .. but now she was a woman. A woman who had stolen wine from her house to give to a child…. and now ...now, she was stealing an old baby bottle Beth’s room.  
Maggie wondered just how much she could fall in a single day? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she didn’t fall. No! The only one who fell today was that fucking cop, Walsh!  
Anxious and tense from nerves, Maggie was in and out of the house quickly. She hoped she wouldn’t run into anyone, especially Walsh; since she wasn’t sure if she could contain the white hot rage she felt for the man.  
She continued to move quickly over the distance that separated her from Daryl.  
She didn’t announce herself when she got to Lori’s tent and walked right in. When she watched Lori jump and realized she’d scared the older woman, she shrugged apologetically.

Lori head snapped up as she glared, at Maggie. “You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were Rick or Shane trying to get to the boys”.   
Perhaps some wine would do her some good too, she was really stressed and tense. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back hoping to clear her mind. It was only then that she saw what the young woman was holding. "What is that? Is that I think it is?" Lori asked, raising her eyebrows to her hairline. Maggie nodded in response but didn’t raised her eyes to look at her.  
Lori watched as Maggie poured the wine into the baby bottle, "Do you think it’ll work?"  
"It's the only thing I could think of, and we have nothing to lose" Maggie whispered without looking up.  
For Lori, this was all just too weird "Are we talking about the same child?" she whispered loud enough to make the girl turn. "Daryl will never accept this. He's seven years old .. and you know how he feels about being treated like a baby"

Maggie sighed, she didn’t have any other ideas “Daryl needs our help, Lori. So we have to try”. She stated firmly.  
Maggie walked over to the bed, she looked down at Daryl and smiled. She gently placed the nipple to his lips, next to his thumb, but it was clear, his thumb was staying right where it was. She tried several times, but Daryl frowned and wouldn’t cooperate.

Lori watched as Maggie tried in vain, to get Daryl to take the bottle. Every attempt failed, but this was their last hope, they had to keep trying.  
"Let me try", Lori said, as she stretched before settling, next to Daryl.   
Everyone saw how much Daryl gravitated toward Beth; he sought comfort from the girl. He didn’t dismiss her and he was kinder to her than he was to anyone else. Maybe, if they were lucky, Daryl would allow Lori to comfort him.  
Lori brought Daryl to rest on her lap, holding him in her arms, like a baby. She gestured for Maggie to pass the bottle and gently pulled Daryl’s thumb out of his mouth, as soon as he complained, the woman was ready and put the nipple between his lips.  
Both women held their breath, hoping it would work.  
Daryl suckled the teat but wouldn’t hold the bottle. It wasn’t a problem though, Lori would hold it for him.  
Lori pulled Daryl closer to her, cradling him gently. She lowered her eyes slightly and she watched him slowly drift off to sleep.

"It worked," Maggie whispered, as she watched Daryl’s small form gradually stop shaking.  
Lori nodded, raising her eyes to look at Maggie, silently communicating that this would be their secret. She was sure she could trust the girl, it was her idea after all.

As Maggie stands she asks "Are you gonna be okay with him?". She wanted to be sure before she left. She’d been with Lori since right after everything happened and she wanted to check on Glenn and make sure he’s ok.  
"We're fine," Lori assured her as she hugged Daryl more tightly to her.   
With a final nod, Maggie left the tent. Before returning to the farm, she took a few minutes for herself, reveling in the feel of the sun on her skin.   
Now she was ready to take care of Glenn and see if her father found out what happened earlier with that asshole Walsh. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl woke up in a tent that wasn’t his. He frowned as he recalled the events of the morning, that fucking pig!  
He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Fuck, everything hurt and his head was fucking pounding.  
He kicked the blanket off of his feet, he looked around and the tent was familiar but he couldn’t concentrate enough to remember whose it was.  
He crawled out of the tent, grunting when the light nearly blinded him and cursing at his pounding head.   
Staggering as he stood up, he instinctively searched the perimeter for danger ... everything seemed ok. He shrugged, hissing from the pain that was radiating through his shoulder blades. Where the fuck is his crossbow?  
Still staggering, he moved forward. Shit, he felt like he did, when he woke up that time after Merle forced him to drink some liquid shit.   
He shielded his eyes from the sun, and started feeling queasy.  
He started to retch, falling to his knees, he started puking up his soul. He hated being sick.

"Daryl, are you okay?" he saw two big feet approaching, he couldn’t lift his head if he wanted too. Instead he grunted in response. It was better that saying something cocky, like “does it look like I’m ok to you’?   
"Come on" he heard, as he felt someone grasp him gently, and then he recognized Rick. In a matter of seconds, he found himself colliding with the sheriff's chest. Rick held him in his arms, making sure he could stand upright. Nausea was a bitch and everyone knew it.  
Rick realized Daryl was still weak, so he picked him up and carried him over to the fire they’d built. 

Shane was sitting dejectedly on chair, absentmindedly stirring the fire with a stick. "Man Rick, did you take him from the tent?" he asked, when he seen them coming.   
Did his partner really just ask him if he took the baby out of Lori’s tent? Damn it, Shabe was a cop and he should know better.  
Rick fixed his brother with a cold hard glare.

Shane seemed to understand and shrugged "What's up?" seeing how Daryl was wrapped up in Rick’s arms. Daryl didn’t even turn to look at him, when he spoke.   
Rick sat down on one of the folding chairs, and situated Daryl on his knees. He was worried that Daryl wouldn’t want to be around Shane, but Daryl didn’t seem to mind. He took it as a sign of encouragement.  
Shane felt a weight settle in his chest. He didn’t have time to talk to Daryl before Lori whisked him away, keeping him away from the others. It had been hours since anyone, other than Lori and Maggie, had seen Daryl.  
Shane stood up, stretching and rubbing his neck, his newly shaved hair tickled the palm of his hand. He closed the distance, and knelt down beside Rick and Daryl, sighing before spoke.  
"Daryl," he said, clearing his throat, "I'm was worried when I didn’t find you in the tent this morning," he was trying to make eye contact and was immediately relieved when Daryl’s blue eyes rested on him. "I was afraid Randall ... shit, you could’ve die, Daryl. Christ!" he tightened his jaw.. Thinking, that piece of shit Randall should be thankful he’s already dead.  
"I was wrong, I'm sorry, I'm a piece of shit and ... I know, I'm always fucking things up”. Shane continued frustrated. He pushed his fingers into his eyes, what else could he do? He knew all the words in the world wouldn’t be enough. He wanted Daryl to forgive him, but knew it wasn’t going to happen. Not anytime soon, maybe not ever.  
Shane’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Daryl shrug his tiny shoulders and whisper “whatever”, just before he turned his head and hid his face in Rick’s shirt.  
Shane managed to breathe properly, he felt relieved for forgiveness ... he almost allowed himself to smile.

"What are you doing?"  
Both men were startled, causing Daryl to stiffen.  
Lori spotted the two men with Daryl, and she was angry because she had been clear with them... They had to stay away from her and the children.  
"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted in response to the stammering, incoherent and muffled words coming from both of them. "You two aren’t allowed to be around Daryl. Which one of you got him from my tent"? She was furious, her hands were on here hips as she stared at both of them icily.  
"Lori, he wasn’t in the tent" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, he hoped that this situation would end soon "I found him vomiting".  
Lori winced, she didn’t think about this happening. She felt guilty about Daryl’s hangover but she knew it would pass soon.  
"And anyway, where were you? You left him alone”. Rick spat. “Did you expect me to leave him alone, and vomiting”? she didn’t expect Rick's reaction, she was the one who made the decisions at home and Rick’s attitude … she doesn’t like it. How dare he speak to her this way?  
Lori came right back at him. "We have a son, you remember him, don’t you? His name is Carl and he needed to take a walk and talk. Daryl was sleeping, so I left him sleep. I'm only one person, Rick. I can’t divide myself in two", she bitched, knowing she hit Rick where it hurt, bringing up Carl.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By nightfall, Lori was exhausted. She’d spent the afternoon trying to get Carl to study and running after Daryl.  
By sheer luck, she managed to catch Daryl, just before he disappeared into the woods. Her head was about to burst, Daryl snarled and gnashed his teeth at her, as he threw one hell of a fit. "I don’t need a damn babysitter. I can take care of myself" he screamed, as he kicked a log.   
Lori was grateful that Carl was quiet, even though he was a teenager. She shivered as she imagined what Daryl would be like, at age 12. 

Maggie, watched as Daryl threw his tantrum. "Daryl, it's almost dinner time. Listen to Lori and behave." Maggie scolded, as she walked out on the porch with a bowl of potatoes and carrots to peel. Just as got to work, Lori was walking onto the porch, practically dragging Daryl behind her.  
“Maggie, can you keep an eye on Daryl, while I go help in the kitchen”? Lori asked. Maggie smiled and nodded at the older woman. After Lori disappeared inside the house, she turned her attention to Daryl when he started talking.  
"This is fucking stupid. I don’t need looked after, I’m not a damn baby" Daryl sassed, not noticing the strange look Maggie was giving him. She’s forgotten just how small Daryl actually was, but it was easy to remember when the kid became petulant little brat.

"Daryl" Glenn laughed, as called the young Dixon, amused by his childish antics. As the Asian stepped up on the porch, he ruffled Daryl’s blond hair. Looking at Daryl, when he growled and moved away from his affectionate gesture.   
Glenn laughed and quickly sat Daryl on his knees, hugging him and whispering in his ear that if he’d be good, he would give him some chocolate.  
He knew it wasn’t smart to blackmail a child -to get what he wanted, but it worked very well.  
Daryl snorted but immediately stopped his antics.   
Maggie went into the house and came back out and handed him a couple sheets of colored paper and some crayons and pointed at the steps and told him “sit there and draw me a picture”. So, this is how he was going to spend his time before dinner, drawing some damn picture while Glenn and Maggie watched him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At dinner, Glenn was sitting between Maggie and Daryl. He frowned when he noticed that the kid hadn’t touched his food yet. "Daryl eat," he scolded. They had to be thankful for the abundance of food they had on the farm. At the quarry, it was difficult to get food when it became too dangerous to make runs into the city.  
Daryl wasn’t listening to him though. He was too busy staring at his plate, as if it held all the answers, to solve his problems.   
The young man smiled at his girlfriend as she caressed his arm.  
"Daryl, eat. Carol, Maggie, and Lori all worked hard to cook this meal”, he said quietly. Everyone stopped eating to observe the interaction between the two.  
Shane and Rick shared a glance with Glenn, he didn’t want the two to intervene.  
"Eat," he repeated, his voice more strained. He didn’t like imposing himself on anyone, even if it was for their own good.  
"You owe me chocolate," the kid whispered. He brought his thumb to his mouth, and began nibbling the skin.  
Glenn smiled and shook his head, the little brat "Eat your dinner and I’ll give you your chocolate".  
"This wasn’t the deal, Korea". Daryl sassed.  
Suddenly slapping her hand down on the table, startling everyone, making dishes and silverware jump... Andrea jumped from her seat, her eyes cold glaring at the little Dixon, "What did you call him?" she screeched. The blonde was tired of the little redneck brat. She couldn’t stand looking at the little shit most of the time, and now she’s expected to sit here and listen to him make racist comments? If she could, she’d teach the little monster a lesson he’d never forget.  
"Andrea, calm down". Glenn interjected and then let out a loud sigh, as he took off his baseball cap.  
"You shouldn’t put up with this" she whined. "This brat doesn’t respect you, he doesn’t respect anyone".  
"Andrea, in case you haven’t noticed ... I'm Korean ... He didn’t say anything wrong and now you can sit back down ... this has nothing to do with you". Jesus, this woman just couldn’t shut the hell up for two minutes.

It hadn’t escaped old man Greene’s attention that Daryl still wasn’t eating. He played with food on his plate, but didn’t seem intent on eating his meal. He’d seen a lot of kids who had issues with food, even his children complained about vegetables ... but now they’re in the middle of the apocalypse. Hershel knew the group had run out of food at some point, after they escaped from the CDC. But he couldn’t understand why this child was refusing to eat when his body needs it?!  
"Daryl tell me" Hershel didn’t like there to be tension at dinner "Who taught you to hunt?"  
The boy eyed the man, still chewing on his thumb, but didn’t answer.  
"Your father?" he continued, he hoped that by distracting him, he would eat without realizing it.  
Daryl scoffed "it was Merle," he said, bringing a piece of potato to his mouth. "Pà cussed and screamed at me when I would miss what I was aiming for."  
Hershel nodded, he knew what kind of man, Daryl’s father was.

The apocalypse had been the perfect opportunity for Daryl to lose his blood family, because he’d acquired a much better one.   
"How old were you when went hunting the first time Dixon?" Shane couldn’t shut up if his life depended on it. He just had to but into the conversation. He knew questioning Daryl would get him glared at by Lori, Maggie and Glenn, but he didn’t care.  
"I don’t know, I've always done it, even if I wasn’t very good at first" the child observed. "When Merle was around he always gave me one of his squirrels" he said, as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
Shane frowned, Merle didn’t look like the kind of person who cared about the feelings of others ... not even Daryl’s. Back at the quarry, Merle could always be heard mocking his younger brother "And when Merle wasn’t there?" he knew he would regret the question.  
Daryl remained silent for a long time, he arched his shoulders and nervously put his finger to his mouth. "Pà would get pissed" was the last thing he said for the rest of the evening.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Carl it’s time for bed" Lori called. She was rigid about following a routine, when they could. She knew it would be difficult to get Carl to bed. She knew it was going to happen, the minute Beth drug out some stupid board game. 

"Five more minutes mom, I still have some money”, Carl argued. It’s had been a long time since he played a game and it was fun, practically everyone played, except his mom. Why does does his mom always have to be a spoilsport? It was irritating.  
Lori sighed in frustration, why couldn’t her son just do what he was asked, for once.  
Out of the blue, Beth turned and spoke to Carl. "You can sleep here, if it’s ok with your mom", "Your beds still setup in Shawn's room”.  
Carl looked at Lori, silently praying she would agree, “please mom”?  
"Okay" she consented, she didn’t want to be the bad guy, again. "You will behave and you will listen to Hershel. Understand?”   
“Okay mom” he smiled and went back to the game. Not giving her a second glance.

Lori looked at Daryl, sitting on the floor, against the wall, almost asleep. It irritated her that Daryl wanted to be close to Rick and Shane, despite what they’d done to him.  
Bending down to Daryl, "come on Daryl, let's get you to bed" she said, as she gently prodded him to get him up. Daryl mumbled nonsense, a clear sign that he was more asleep, than awake.

"You can leave him here, I'll bring him later," Rick said, looking into her eyes. Her husband's face seemed sincere ... but she still didn’t forgiven him, for his part in Daryl getting hurt, so no. "NO" it was her final word.

"Lori", she turned around, to find Maggie. "I thought you might need this" she whispered low, so she was the only one who could hear her. The young woman handed her a bag, and walked away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they were settled in the tent, Daryl laid in bed tossing and turning. The boy whimpered and sucked his thumb, something was bothering him.  
There’d been some changes in Daryl since yesterday. He was more withdrawn and quiet. He became even more withdrawn if someone approached him.   
Lori looked at the bag Maggie gave her, wondering if giving Daryl more alcohol was the right choice, or if she should let things play out.

"Daryl" the woman whispered, as she lay down beside him. "You have to drink this" she encouraged as she pushed the teat of the bottle between his lips. This time it was more difficult to remove his thumb from his mouth, but with a little force, she succeeded.  
Lori felt satisfaction, as she watched Daryl greedily sucking the wine down .. even though his face was twisted, because of the sour taste. Fortunately, he was so tired and thirsty he didn’t wake up.  
When the bottle was empty, and Daryl was asleep, Lori let out a long sigh. She could finally relax. She deserved a few hours of sleep too.

Instead of pajamas, Lori wore a flannel shirt and soft pants to bed. They were perfect to sleep in, especially if they had to leave in a hurry.  
She settled down, cuddling the baby next to her and closed her eyes. It wasn’t easy to sleep thinking about Carl being so far away from her. But Carl would be more comfortable and even more protected in the Greene house.  
A strange and wet feeling startled her from sleep. Panic was overtaking her, what the hell was happening to her.  
Once she got her eyes accustom to the darkness, she tried to focus on the inside of the tent. It didn’t take a lot of time for her to realize that Daryl was shaking and emitting faint sounds in his sleep.   
She relaxed her shoulders, Daryl was having a nightmare.  
Daryl's slight movements were intensifying, the boy's brow was furrowed but his eyes remained closed.   
It took her a minute to realize that Daryl's arm was stuck beneath her and the child appeared to be struggling to bring his thumb to his mouth. Their bodies were so close, they seemed meld together as one.   
"Shh" she whispers in an attempt to calm him, but it doesn’t work. Daryl is so absorbed in the dream that he keeps wriggling and whining. His head moves from side to side until his face collides with Lori's bare chest. The woman freezes, holding her breath.  
Lori’s shirt must have come open, when she moved to calm the baby.  
In shock, Lori couldn’t believe this was happening ... shit it is happening! Her first instinct is to remove Daryl off of her breast … but just as she takes Daryl's head in her hands to remove him, she realizes he’s calming down.  
Lori forced herself to take deep breaths in through the nose, out through the mouth... this should help her calm down.  
Daryl’s had a hard day. And this is the second time she’s given him wine to sleep. He’s a child whose been catapulted into the end of the world, with a group of strangers, and one of the assholes of said group, has already beaten him several times. She needs comfort him and make him feel safe. She would do this, for him.   
Lori was positive that if Daryl knew what he was doing, he would get angry and run away, into the woods screaming and cursing at them to leave him the fuck alone.  
This probably wasn’t going to be a big problem. Especially, If no one found out that Daryl had mistaken her breast for his thumb… She let him continue.


End file.
